


A Step Back in Time

by Chany28, VictoriaDeckerstar



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Lucifer Feels, Oral Sex, Possessive Lucifer, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chany28/pseuds/Chany28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaDeckerstar/pseuds/VictoriaDeckerstar
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer are spending the evening in after a family-filled Christmas Day. Chloe notices a new series is starting on Netflix and she snags Lucifer's interest by mentioning "Regency Drama". Little did they know what the evening would entail, or where it would lead them.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Daphne Bridgerton, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Eloise Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 93
Kudos: 98





	1. Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Well folks, it had to be done a Lucifer/Bridgerton crossover.  
> Tori and I had this idea from watching Bridgerton over Christmas and talking about a crossover.  
> I had the idea of Deckerstar watching it and dreaming then Tori said "My first love was you, Chloe. It has always been." The idea grew from there.  
> I hope you enjoy this new fic, please let us know.

Standing behind the bar of his penthouse, the Devil looked over to the couch where his beautiful girlfriend, yes, his girlfriend, lay relaxed and waiting for him. How did he get so lucky? She loved him for all he was, the Devil warts and all, he actually loved someone; well two someone’s actually, her daughter Beatrice too.

Thinking back to days long past, when he would have a different woman/man or women/men in his bed every night, wild sex, orgies, he realized it was love he was looking for to make meaning of the sex. Before it was meaningless; oh, yes, they all had the best night of their lives, but did he? No.

Now with his Detective, the sex was mind-blowing and frequent, so he wasn’t complaining. At long last, he had the best nights and days of the whole of his existence.

“Are you crushing the grapes yourself?” The dulcet tones of Chloe’s voice broke through his musings. He chuckled as he spoke. “Cheeky minx, I’m just pouring you a glass of your favorite wine. What are we doing? Watching Netflix and chill?”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow as he spoke, in hopes of an affirmative reply.

“Well, definitely Netflix. Not so sure about the chilling bit though,” Chloe replied then chuckled at the look of disappointment that flashed across his face.

She patted the couch next to her as she spoke, “Come lay here with me, babe. There’s a new drama I want to watch, and I think you might like it too. Apparently, there are some sex scenes in it.”

Hearing the words “sex scenes”, the Devil perked up, “What’s it called and about?” He asked as he crossed from the bar to the couch.

“Bridgerton” said Chloe. “It’s a Regency Drama.”

Lucifer smiled, “Oh, I remember those times fondly; men in britches, ladies in corsets; with simmering passions underneath those long dresses.” He had a faraway look in his eyes as he imagined Chloe in such a dress and corset. Oh! What he could do with her!

“Lucifer!” Her urgent tone jolted him out of his sexual daydream. Shaking his head, he passed her a wineglass full of a beautiful crisp rosé, placed his tumbler of whiskey on the table in front of the couch and laid down next to Chloe.

Wrapping her arm around his neck, she gave him a lingering kiss, which tasted of the wine and the honey that she was. Flicking the remote, the screen was filled with a man, the Viscount Bridgerton, what only could be called ‘fucking’ a woman against a tree. “I already like this drama, Detective!” Chloe laughed, “I thought you might.”

They watched the storyline unfold and develop, both enjoying for different reasons. Chloe was drooling over the Duke of Hastings; much to Lucifer’s disgust. However, the Devil’s eye did wander to Daphne, especially some of the honeymoon scenes. “I could give them a pointer or two,” he stated smugly, causing Chloe to choke on the sip of wine she’d just taken.

As they watched, they became sleepy. Chloe combed her fingers through Lucifer’s hair to pull out his curls, which she so loved; and he abhorred. Finally, tangled together they fell asleep.

_And so they dreamed…_

Lucifer’s Memories

Lucifer stared at the invitation in front of him. His old friend, Simon Basset, Duke of Hastings, was marrying Lady Daphne Bridgerton.

He let his mind wander back to his days at Oxford with his friends; Simon Basset, Duke of Hastings, Viscount Anthony Bridgerton, and himself, Lucifer, Duke of Sheffield. What a trio of rakish chaps they were and who could be more rakish than the Devil himself? The times were perfect for debauchery and the Devil and his companions made the most of it.

The trio’s first foray onto the London social scene was the wedding of Althorp, Duke of Warwick, to Miss Prudence Rathbone of the London Rathbone’s. A moderately lavish affair, Lucifer had accepted the invitation, curious to the see the ladies of the season and any other willing ones, maybe in the theatre or opera, they were always willing with no thoughts of commitment.

Chloe’s Memories

Daphne Bridgerton had invited her cousin, Charlotte Brighton, of the Brighton’s of Leeds, down for the London season, and she’d gladly accepted for two reasons; she really enjoyed her cousin’s company and the London scene intrigued her.

They had been invited to Prudence Rathbone’s marriage to the Duke of Warwick and visits to the seamstress with her Aunt had been arranged. Her dress was a beautiful shade of midnight blue with lighter blue edging and tiny sequins forming stars as if it were the night sky. The dress matched her deep blue eyes perfectly.

Excitement rose in the Bridgerton household. Daphne had been presented to society and had been honored by the Queen and a wedding was an ideal place at which to meet prospective suitors.

Charlotte spent a good deal of her time speaking with her younger cousin Eloise, who had an enquiring mind. She was also determined, with the assist of Eloise’s friend, Penelope Featherington, to expose the society mystery writer, Lady Whistledown. Charlotte loved deciphering mysteries; it was a passion of hers.

The day of the wedding was heralded by bright sunshine and birds singing outside Charlotte’s window. Her lady’s-maid knocked and entered, to aid in the dressing for the wedding.

Wincing as the corset was tightened over her already slim waist, stockings adorning her long slim legs, the dress was carefully placed over her head. Smoothing it out, she looked at herself in the mirror and was stunned at the effect. The gifted seamstress had woven the sequins into the material. Her hair had been loosely pinned up and soft tendrils framed her delicate features. Long gloves of a light blue, to accent her dress, were pulled up above her elbows and she carried a dainty bag with her smelling salts and handkerchief tucked in.

The Bridgerton’s and Charlotte alighted from the carriage and were shown to their seats. Once seated, Charlotte’s eyes wandered over the guests to see if she knew anyone. She felt a jolt of electricity when they alighted on a pair of stunning brown eyes, the color of dark chocolate, and the most handsome face she had ever envisaged. The dark curls topping his head looked perfect to rake her fingers through. _Oh dear! Wherever did that thought come from!_ she wondered.

Charlotte continued to stare, unable to pull her eyes away. Her heart was beating faster and her breathing grew shallow. She watched, fascinated, when he stood to allow someone past. He must be at least 6 ft. 3-inches tall by her judgment.

He was immaculately dressed in an obviously extremely expensive outfit. Try as she might, she couldn’t pull her eyes away. She was staring, shamelessly. He suddenly looked up and caught her gaze. Oh, help! She was like a startled deer! He inclined his head at her and smirked as if to say, “I know what you’re thinking.” Blushing profusely, she tucked her chin down and turned to talk to her cousin.

“Do you know who the tall gentleman is over there?” Trying to show her cousin without directly looking at the said gentleman, her eldest cousin Anthony heard her question, and answered her.

“That’s the Duke of Sheffield. I know him; he’s a rake. He’s not at all suited for you, Charlotte.” Charlotte was never one who liked to be told what to do, or with whom she could mix with. Her cousin Anthony’s comments only made her more curious.

Lucifer’s Memories

As he stood to let another guest pass by to their seat, he felt he was being watched. His Devilish senses were prickling. So, adjusting his waistcoat, he turned in the direction of the sense, only to see the most beautiful pair of cerulean eyes staring at him.

His acute hearing picked up the sound of her racing heart and shallow breaths. He was all too aware of the symptoms of a lady’s arousal. He blatantly stared back as he smirked, knowing he was the cause of this reaction. As he continued to stare, he was fascinated to see the most beautiful shade of rose blush travel up her delicate features. Caught out, she quickly tucked her chin down and turn towards her companion.

Seeing his old friend Anthony Bridgerton whisper something to her, he felt a bolt of something that caused his eyes to flame, which he quickly doused not wanting to alert anyone to his nature. He wondered why he’d had this reaction as it had never happened before.

Surreptitiously watching her through half-lidded eyes, Lucifer scanned the woman and pleasantly discovered he liked what he saw. She was quite fetching; slender, but with curves in all the right places. From her proportions, he deduced she had long slim legs, which pleased him as he was a leg man. As for her dress, her dress was perfect; it had his stars on, the ones he made eons ago in heaven. He thought he’d best turn his eyes forward as he began to feel his member stirring in his breeches.

His best friend Simon, Duke of Hastings, was seated next to him. Leaning in toward him, he spoke low. “Don’t turn just yet, but there is a lady on the other side of the aisle, wearing a midnight blue dress with stars embroidered in sequins. Who is she?”

His friend chuckled, “Already catching the eye of your next conquest?” Lucifer found this thought disturbing; she didn’t look like a conquest, what was wrong with him? He didn’t do anything other than a love them and leave them episode.

Simon turned his head and looked, “Ah, I think that is Bridgerton’s cousin from Leeds. Brighton, Charity? No. Charlotte, Charlotte Brighton.”

Lucifer thought, _‘Charlotte Brighton, you’re going to be mine’_.

As the guests made their way to the reception area or met up with friends, Lucifer’s eyes found Lady Charlotte Brighton, and watched her as she stepped into the Bridgerton’s carriage to head to the reception location and was still watching her as she turned to speak to her cousin Daphne.

He mounted his Andalusian, and was about to head out when Simon called out to him to wait and he’d ride with him to the reception. Lucifer watched the carriage roll round the curve of the road, temporarily removing Charlotte Brighton from his sight.


	2. Outside the Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another encounter with the devil at the wedding reception.  
> Red eyes make an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking up what a regency wedding entailed, made me laugh when I read the normal drinks served.  
> Tori really helped with this chapter it was a 50-50 collaboration, thank you

Lucifer’s memory

Lucifer had just dismounted and was walking with Simon toward the waiting carriages in hopes of seeing Charlotte, or at least catching her eye, again. He noted that the door of one carriage was opening, but the footman had become distracted by the fluttering of a passing skirt and had abandoned his duty which was to help the ladies in the carriage alight.

As he came abreast of the open door, he spied Charlotte about to step out. He quietly bade Simon to stop a moment so he could watch this lovely creature climb down. As he watched her, he noticed that the hem of her dress had not cleared the toe of her shoe and as she moved toward the step, she stepped on her dress and would have fallen if Lucifer’s lightning reflexes had not kicked in.

Lucifer caught Charlotte even before she could pitch too far forward and fall, in a most ungraceful heap, to the ground. He eased the lady down and steadied her as she regained her balance.

Chloe’s/Charlotte’s memory

As Charlotte readied to step down from the carriage, the footman was not present. She pointed her dainty shoe towards the step but somehow got it caught up in the hem of her dress. Feeling herself suddenly falling forward, uttering a graceful cry of shock, hands from seemingly nowhere were wrapped around her waist to steady her.

Unaccustomed to such brazen familiarity from a gentleman, she lifted her eyes to see who had caught her before she fell. Her own eyes registered shock as she once again met the pools of dark-chocolate that belonged to, none other than, the Duke of Sheffield, who had caught her eye at the wedding.

Stuttering her thanks, she once again felt the blush rising fast from her cleavage to the top of her head. She quickly withdrew her hand from his, but she was unable to stop the rapid beating of her heart. _’Oh! This man is too much’!_ was her wayward thought.

Laughing softly, he tipped his hat as he bowed his head stating he’d rather catch her and have her reputation intact, than have her fall on her face.

She watched surprised as he turned to face the errant footman; his anger barely controlled. Watching the exchange from a distance, she couldn’t quite hear what was being said. One thing was evident though, anger radiated off the Duke. As he turned away, Charlotte was certain the Duke’s eyes had glowed red.

He strode off towards his friend the Duke of Hastings, with not so much as a backward glance at Charlotte.

Daphne took her arm and whispered, “You seem to have caught the eye of that fine gentleman. Whatever my brother might say, he’s just protective and thinks no man is good enough.”

Lucifer’s memories

As the woman in his arms looked up to see who had the audacity to touch a lady in such a brazen manner, he watched her looking into his eyes; maybe his soul, and noted that she blushed that delightful shade of deep rose that he’d seen earlier as he, once again, became aware of her increased heart rate.

Easing her out of his arms, he kept a hand at her waist in an effort to help her regain her balance. He tipped his hat as he apologized for being so familiar, but he felt it was more prudent to catch her than have her fall on her face. He chuckled as she pulled her hand out of his hold.

Before he took it upon himself to deal with the footman, he made certain Charlotte had regained her balance, and her reputation was intact. He again apologized for appearing too familiar.

Now he advanced on the errant footman. His anger radiated from and around him, barely controlled. He knew his eyes were flickering flames, but he felt he must control his body though. It would be prudent not to show the guests his true form. 

He grabbed the footman by the arm and turned him round to face him. His words were spoken succinctly, as his eyes drilled into those of the young man before him.

“Are you often so derelict in your duties? Do you realize that the lady could have suffered personal damage in her fall all because you let a passing skirt catch your eye? I ought to talk to the major domo of the house and have you sacked for being inattentive.”

The footman shrunk in stature as he leaned against the carriage and listened to the tirade. He was terrified as he saw the flames flickering in the irises of the Duke’s eyes. Satisfied in knowing he would never be inattentive again, Lucifer turned from the footman and saw Charlotte looking at him inquisitively as if about to ask a question she was not sure she should.

With barely a second glance in her direction, he stomped towards his friend, Simon, and the pair carried on into the reception hall and the wedding breakfast.

Charlotte’s/Chloe’s memories

When The Bridgerton family found their places for the wedding breakfast, they found they were seated with the Dukes of Hastings and Sheffield much to Daphne and Charlotte’s secret delight.

The breakfast consisted of a selection of breads, buttered toast, served with meats or ham and eggs. Charlotte chose the succulent ham. As tradition, hot chocolate was served to the guests, one of Charlotte’s favorite drinks.

The conversation was light and easy. Charlotte found herself just watching the Duke. He was eloquent and knowledgeable about almost every topic they would discuss. She did note, much to her relief, his eyes were once again the pools of dark-chocolate. His eye color matched that of her drink and she promptly decided they were her new favorite eyes, although; the glimpse of red had stirred something in her groin.

She didn’t want to think about that wanton thought as she felt a blush rise. Feeling as if someone was watching her every movement, at this precise moment, Charlotte looked up and caught the Duke, openly staring at her. His gaze was so intense, it was as if his eyes took in every detail about her, and immediately knew her every thought. She couldn’t move her eyes from his… the look he gave her, so full of heat, set her on fire.

 _’How does he know what I was thinking?’_ , she thought as she quickly lowered her eyes and clenched her thighs tightly together. The Duke of Sheffield gave a sudden growly laugh, obviously at her discomfort, which made her blush deepen.


	3. Marked Dance Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The Duke of Sheffield has found himself captivated by the cousin of Daphne Bridgerton. She is down from Leeds for the London Season with London’s peerage, referred to as _the ton_. Just before going into the wedding breakfast reception, he has saved Charlotte Brighton from falling from her carriage, and for those few moments he held her against him not only stole his breath… he almost lost his sanity. He was now more determined than ever to make Charlotte his Duchess. But, one pressing question remained… would _she_ have him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is definitely a collaboration, I had a bit of a mental block to start with, so Tori went for it and started writing it. Once she got going it was great, then I got some inspiration for the ending. This is what I love about working with her; we can bounce ideas off each other. So much so, that I had an idea for chapter 4 and I sat down and wrote 2K words in one sitting.  
> Hope you enjoy this tale and we hope we got Regency life right. However, it's fiction... so forgive us, if we're incorrect.  
> Thanks for all the lovely comments so far.

_Lucifer’s / Duke of Sheffield’s Memories_

The breakfast was nearing an end, and the Duke and Duchess of Warwick had cut the cake and slices where now being brought around to the tables where the guests still sat. The newly wedded couple had gone upstairs to change their clothes for the dancing what would commence when they came back down.

Lucifer uttered a polite ‘Thank you, but no,’ when the staff made to place his slice down. The sound of his voice had Charlotte raising her head. She looked across the table as she asked, “You don’t like cake, Your Grace?” The Duke turned his head toward her as he replied, “Oh, but I do. I just don’t let myself indulge very often, is all.”

His eyes never left hers as he went on to further say, “By all means though, do enjoy yours. If you will excuse me, I shall return shortly.” With that, he rose from his chair and walked over to one of the staff, then walked in the way he had been directed.

By the time Lucifer returned to the reception hall, the bride and groom had returned and the dancing had started. As he made his way back to his table, he was surprised to see that Charlotte was not among the dancing couples. He walked over to her and asked to see her dance card.

She mutely held it up for his perusal. He took the pencil and immediately wrote his name down for three dances and handed the card back to her as he extended his hand to indicate this was the first dance he was claiming. Charlotte stared, but remained mute and stood. Taking his hand, they joined the dancers on the floor doing what was called a “Set Dance” – a lively dance from Ireland.

“But, I –“ Charlotte started to say, but the Duke spoke softly and assured her not to worry.

“Just follow my lead and you’ll catch on,” Lucifer said as he bowed his head next to Charlotte’s ear. He took her hand and whirled her around the floor, his feet never missing a beat. The dance was lively and intricate, but Charlotte did indeed catch on quickly. She was unaware that the other dancers had moved back to give them the floor.

Charlotte had raised the hem of her skirt just enough to let it graze the arches of her feet. The Duke looked down as he saw her feet then looked up into Charlotte’s face and smiled brightly. She immediately blushed and would have almost missed a step had not the Duke stretched out his hand to her at that precise moment.

When the dance ended, Charlotte found herself in the crook of the Duke’s arm, which was around her waist. Only then did she note that they were in the center of the dance floor and the other guests were applauding them. She felt the blush rise until her whole face felt hot. The Duke then took her hand, politely kissed the back of it and escorted her back to their table, murmuring low that he’d be back to claim his other dances shortly. He then excused himself and went in search of Simon and Charlotte’s brother Anthony.

_Chloe’s / Charlotte’s Memories_

Charlotte stared at her dance card when the Duke passed it back to her. Surely he was joking! He’d put his name down for _three_ dances… two of which were waltzes! Surely he knew this would set the female tongues among _the ton_ wagging; and the eager Mama’s would be beyond their usual huffing and puffing and preening of their daughters, hoping for a suitable match. She raised her eyes to meet those of the Duke and blushed anew when she realized he’d been openly staring at her.

”I believe this is our dance, Miss Brighton." Lucifer suddenly stood at her side, seemingly as if from mid-air.

With that said, the Duke extended his hand and escorted Charlotte onto the dance floor for the _Set Dance_ … a lively dance, newly arrived from Ireland.

”But I do…”, she had started to say as they got into position; but the Duke interrupted and said to follow his lead and she’d catch on. Well she did and she caught on quite quickly. The Duke was an excellent dancer. He whirled and twirled and spun them as if they’d been dancing together for ages instead of this being the first time.

When the ‘set’ ended, she was breathless and laughing… until she realized they were the only couple on the dance floor! The Duke quickly took her hand in his, bowed to those watching then escorted Charlotte back to where they had been sitting.

”Thank you, Miss Brighton. If you will excuse me, I will return shortly to reclaim my other dances. Would you like me to fetch you a glass of lemonade to refresh yourself while you catch your breath?” He waited for her reply.

“Yes, thank you. I am a bit parched after that dance.” Charlotte had no sooner replied when the Duke gave a soft “I shall return then” when he disappeared among those standing around the dance floor and then reappeared with her refreshment. He then excused himself once again, having spied her cousin and the Duke of Hastings just outside a set of open doors.

Charlotte sat and sipped her lemonade as she watched the Duke walk across the room. She fluttered her fan as she ogled the way the Duke’s clothes fit him like a second skin; and felt a soft blush rise when she imagined what he might look like without them and felt her groin respond to her thoughts. She felt another blush rise, and took a sip of lemonade to cool her throat as she busied herself with watching the dancers.

_Lucifer’s / Duke of Sheffield’s Memories_

”Anthony. Simon. Are you enjoying the reception? I haven’t seen either of you out dancing.” Lucifer called out to the schoolmates from earlier years. He had a burning question to ask Viscount Bridgerton, and was glad Simon was there to bear witness.

”Lucifer, old boy. As receptions go, this is one of the better ones, yes. No, I haven’t been dancing, yet. Can’t say the same for Simon, though,” Anthony grinned as he replied.

”Sheffield… I just came from a dance with Miss Bridgerton, actually. Thank you for asking. And I must agree with the Viscount. As receptions go, this is indeed one of the better ones I’ve attended,” Simon stated.

”Anthony, am I to understand that Miss Brighton is staying with your family during the social season?” Lucifer enquired. At the Viscount’s nod, he continued. “I would then like to ask your permission to call on, and court, Miss Brighton. I shall do right by her, have no fear. But I also know you worry about the fortune hunters among _the ton_ and have no wish for them to feel they might have a chance with her.” Lucifer straightened his cuff as he finished speaking and awaited Anthony’s reply.

”You are quite right, Lucifer. I do not wish to give the fortune hunters even the slightest whiff of a chance with my cousin. I am most happy to give you my approval to your request. I know she will be in the _best_ of hands, on all counts, when I place her in your capable ones. Let us go and inform her now, whilst she is seated and relaxed.”

Anthony and Lucifer shook hands and the trio went back through the open doors and headed for the table where Charlotte and Daphne, and Viscountess Bridgerton sat. Anthony bent to greet his mother and sister; then introduced the Duke of Sheffield to his mother. He then addressed the ladies, speaking first to his mother.

”Mother; sister, cousin… the Duke of Sheffield has asked my permission to call upon and to court Miss Brighton, and I have given my consent. When he spoke to me, in the presence of the Duke of Hastings, he made a good point that by so allowing him the privilege of being the first, and only, this would avoid those among us whom we know to be fortune seekers and dandy’s to think they even stood half a chance at approval.

”This will save us the tedium of sending the ne’er-do-well’s packing when they cannot, or do not, meet our standards.” Anthony paused when his mother placed her gloved fingers atop the hand of her son and made to speak.

”Anthony? Do you not think it would have been wise, not to mention courteous, to have spoken to Charlotte first?” His mother asked and gave him a weary glance. What she was saying is that he may have overstepped in his haste to avoid a spectacle.

As the strains of the first waltz were heard, Lucifer gave an open ‘excuse me’ to those at the table as he came around and taking Charlotte’s hand, led her to the dance floor. They were soon joined by Simon and Daphne and a few others. Anthony and his mother stood on the fringe of the dance floor with the others as they watched the young ladies being swirled around the dance floor to a lilting waltz entitled _Edelweiss_ … a new piece from Austria.

Charlotte’s eyes never left Lucifer’s dark-chocolate ones. She felt hypnotized by his gaze… she felt lost in the depth of need that suddenly arose within her. She was totally unaware of the room as they spun and dipped, twirled and reversed… changed partners briefly… then came back to their original partner.

She again felt as if she had been dancing with the Duke for years instead of this being their second dance. At the end of the dance, Lucifer spun her free of his arms; then captured her gloved hand and lifted it to his lips. Kissing the knuckles and then the back of her hand, he gave a deep bow and Charlotte gave a deep curtsey. Lucifer helped her stand and tucked her hand within the crook of his arm and escorted her back to her mother’s side as they waited for Simon and Daphne to join them.

Her Aunt’s face was aglow with admiration as she spoke to her. “You’re quite an accomplished dancer, Charlotte. Where did you learn the new dances?” Speaking to Lucifer in turn, she complimented him as well. “Your Grace, you are a very elegant dancer. You and my niece danced so beautifully together, it was as if you’d been dancing so for years,” she praised.

”I thank you Viscountess. May I have the honor of a dance with you? If you’ll hand me your card, will you grant me the favor of choosing which one it will be?” The Duke was so smooth, and sincere, the Viscountess actually blushed. She felt compelled to agree and held out her dance card to the Duke. Lucifer chose the waltz that was just starting as his choice. He dropped the dance card and whisked the Viscountess onto the floor… barely giving her a chance to catch her breath.

The piece being played was entitled _Toska_ and was played on a Russian balalaika; similar in tone to a mandolin. Lucifer led the lady in and out of the intricate waltz steps he’d learned. He spun and twirled, gave a short skip and a quick step backward. He then spun the Viscountess around again and again until as the last note held… they stopped in front of the gathered group of her family.

At that precise moment a livered footman came by with a tray of cold lemonades. He took one and handed it to Charlotte’s Aunt, then gave one to Charlotte and to Daphne… then took one for himself. He drained the small glass and placed it back on the tray, rim side down. Feeling eyes upon him, he looked up to find Charlotte staring at him. From her expression, he couldn’t gauge what she was feeling.

_Charlotte’s / Chloe’s Memories_

Charlotte was feeling quite vexed. In fact, she was seething. She managed to catch her cousin’s eye and gave a short jerk of her head. The girls made their excuses, saying they would return shortly. By this moment Charlotte was fuming at Anthony’s audacity. Just giving her away like he did. It wasn’t his place, and she resented him for it. She really needed to discuss with Daphne the next best step to take.

”Cousin, what on earth has you in such a mood of a sudden?” Daphne queried Charlotte. She had guessed that her ‘mood’ had everything to do with her brother’s sudden announcement when he and the other two men returned to their group at their table.

”Your dim-witted dolt of a brother, that’s what!” Charlotte was incensed, truly. Her eyes were a brilliant sapphire blue at this point, so deep was her anger. “How _dare_ he handle me as if I were chattel! Of all the nerve! Who is he to have chosen who may call upon me or even court me? Do I have no say in this matter?” Charlotte shot her queries to her cousin, in rapid fire succession… giving her no quarter in which to reply.

She was so angry she had been pacing the carpet as she had spit out her questions. She had just taken a breath for another barrage, when Daphne grabbed her cousin’s shoulders and pushed her down on to the seat of armed vanity chair with a suddenness which caused Charlotte to gasp.

”What?" She sputtered then cleared her rattled brain. "Cousin, have you gone mad as well?” Charlotte’s face was so angry her face was a deep pink she was so flushed.

”Oh do shut up for a moment, Charlotte. You’re so angry you’re spewing nonsense! Firstly, Anthony is head of the family, and is well within his right to handle affairs for us, whether we like it or not. It doesn’t matter that we have minds of our own… he sees it as _his_ right. As for choosing who may call or court us, he has right by virtue of being first born son. Finally, the answer to your last query is “No.” We have no say in that matter.

”Men don’t give us credit for having brains in our heads; let alone thinking we have the ability to handle our affairs, or know what we like. We’re just supposed to be brainless; be taught needlepoint, quite the worthless endeavor if I’m asked. We’re made to study the pianoforte and learn how to be good hostesses… merely some bauble on the arm of a gentleman. GAH! No, thank you!

”We really must be getting back downstairs. They’ll send mother up for us if we’re gone too much longer. I will speak to Anthony on your behalf if you wish. But I think it best to lose your anger before your next dance with the Duke. Show me your card. Let me see how many dances you can skip before your last one with him.”

Charlotte held up her arm and Daphne picked up the card and nodded. “You have two more dances… a reel and another ‘set dance’… before your last waltz with the Duke. Let us go down and get mother and take a stroll so you can cool off. Go splash cold water on your face, neck and chest before we leave. You’re still showing a flush of anger.” The girls giggled as they both made to cool off at the wash basins then made their way back down to Daphne’s mother.

Reaching the table, the three men stood up as etiquette dictated. The girls nodded then made their way round to the Viscountess and pulled her to her feet and walked out to the terrace. Anthony moved to accompany them, when his mother turned to face him and brusquely uttered two words, “No. Stay.” All further movement on his part was stilled.

The girls quickly filled the Viscountess in on what they had discussed as they walked. A soft breeze had come up and the cool air felt quite refreshing on Charlotte’s still warm face. But thanks to Daphne, she did feel somewhat cooler. As they stayed on the walkway at the base of the stairs, they could hear the ‘set dance’ starting up so they remained where they were. The ladies returned to the ballroom about half way into the middle of the ‘set’ and they could see all three men were dancing so they sat down and waited.

The strains of the final waltz of the evening were played and Lucifer came round to Charlotte as Simon came round to Daphne. Both couples moved to the floor and joined the other swirling couples. Charlotte barely looked at Lucifer… try as he would to get her to look him in the eye.

”What ails you, Miss Brighton? Are you ill? Should I escort you to your carriage? Or, do I repulse you all of a sudden? You couldn’t take your eyes off me in the church during the wedding." Lucifer chuckled softly when he felt Charlotte go stiff in his embrace. He was not prepared for the vehemence in her words when she spoke.

”Your Grace, you are a far bigger rake and on a much grander scale than both my brother and the Duke of Hastings combined. Why didn’t you ask _me_ if I wanted to be courted during my time here with my cousins? Anthony Bridgerton does not speak for me. I do have a mind, or are you in doubt of that?” Charlotte’s words struck home, just as she had intended they should.

”You are a guest in the Bridgerton household during this social season, are you not, Miss Brighton? And as such, you are under the care and guardianship of the Viscount. I have been given _his_ expressed permission to call upon you and to court you this season.” Lucifer brought his head down level with Charlotte’s ear as he spoke his next words.

”Kindly do me the courtesy of looking at me when I speak to you,” he growled low. When Charlotte looked up, she gasped and her eyes grew large. The Duke’s eyes were glowing red and flames could be seen in his irises. He swiftly turned her in a circle so no one else could see his eyes.

“Do not test me, Charlotte. I am not one you wish to trifle with, on any level. The Viscount gave me his permission because he did not wish to have the fortune hunters and fakes seeking your attention or affections. I want your affections all to myself, mind. And I will have them. Mark my words and be forewarned. By the way, please call me Lucifer. The title I bear is so stiff.” The song had ended and the Duke walked Charlotte back to her family, made his polite excuses, turned and left the reception hall.

Charlotte walked with the family to their carriage. Her insides were a ball of mixed feelings. She was torn between lusting after, and lust for, Lucifer; and still being angry with her Cousin Anthony. She felt that familiar gnawing in her groin when she remembered the heat emanating from within Lucifer’s eyes as his glance had all but devoured her as she swayed in his arms. She wanted him, that much she knew.


	4. Charlotte/Chloe knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer Duke of Sheffield calls on Charlotte/Chloe  
> A ride in the park almost ends in disaster  
> Secrets are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is not that easy to write, so Tori and I are taking it in turns to set out the main body of the chapter, this ones mine with ideas and editing from Tori  
> Thanks for your kind comments, hope you enjoy this offering

Charlotte’s / Chloe’s Memories

In the Bridgerton’s drawing room, Charlotte and Daphne were seated reading. Well shall we say Daphne was reading; Charlotte was daydreaming of flaming irises as they danced before her, enticing her ever closer to their owner.

“Lucifer,” he’d asked her to call him. Well, he was the very Devil himself or so he claimed. Charlotte was beginning to believe him, as he certainly had tempted her and drawn her under his spell.

“Miss Brighton…” Oh! The way he said her name! To hear it, brought heat to parts that she hardly knew existed. She shifted her position in her chair in an attempt to try and get some relief.

“Miss Brighton,” he said again. It was too much! The way he made her feel; was… well, it was indecent for a respectable girl such as herself.

“Charlotte!” Frowning, Charlotte wondered why her cousin was in her dream, when another urgent “Charlotte!” was uttered accompanied with a nudge against her foot this time.

Opening her eyes, she saw her cousin with a rather stunned, intrigued look on her face; then a masculine cough was heard, which brought her up with a start.

Allowing her eyes to turn towards this noise, holding her breath; hoping beyond hope the cough did not belong to her recent daydream. Unfortunately, her daydream stood before her, handsome as ever; Lucifer, Duke of Sheffield, with a rather knowing smirk on his face, as though he could, and had, read her dreams.

The blush that covered what she felt was her whole body, was a deep rose color, and went deeper, when the Duke spoke.

“I’ve come to court you as agreed by your cousin, Viscount Bridgerton.” He bowed to her as manners dictated, as he said this, but his eyes were raised so as to gauge her reaction. This announcement served to rid her quickly of her blush as a new emotion rolled in waves over her, anger.

“Unfortunately, this was not agreed with myself,” she stated boldly, receiving a gasp from Daphne, who whispered in her ear, “Please, Cousin; calm yourself. How you conduct yourself reflects on the family. I need a husband and if it’s deemed our family is rebellious, I might not entertain any suitors.”

Looking at her cousin, whom she loved dearly, she capitulated by saying, “I will be honored to court you, Lucifer, Duke of Sheffield.” Daphne heaved a sigh of relief as a soft “Thank you,” and a following softer sigh, was heard.

Lucifer’s / Duke of Sheffield’s Memories

Leaving the wedding, and Lady Charlotte, behind had been the hardest thing he had done in an exceptionally long time; and he was certainly hard. He could feel the delicate softness of her skin, the smell of vanilla that surrounded her and excited his senses and let us not forget that fiery nature of hers.

Oh! That fiery, stubborn nature; it drew him in like a moth to flame. She was no meek, simpering lady; she was a feisty, passionate woman and he wanted her, all of her.

She had not taken the news kindly of his agreement with her cousin Anthony Bridgerton to court her; he could tell _that_ by the color of the tops of her delicate ears. They were very nearly an angry red and the way she would not look at him when they danced… then the tirade about not being property to be given away.

 _’Damn the consequences! How I wanted to stop her anger by pulling her close and kissing the words away until she melted in my arms!’_ He thought, then continued to ponder… to do with as he saw fit.

But, for him to have been so reckless in front of so many; her reputation would have been ruined! He was, after all, a gentleman of the first order, and she a lady. So, Lucifer opted to walk for a bit as his hellfire boiled, and his eyes flamed. He had left, regrettably, with need for her gnawing at him. 

Stating his intent to court her, as the permission had been granted and his warning to her that he’s not one to be trifled with; he watched her eyes, fascinated at what they told him.

Although there was anger, there also was lust The lust intrigued him. He was glad he had deemed it correct to ask her to call him Lucifer, rather than the ostentatious title, Duke of Sheffield.

He knew he had to leave, his arousal was becoming prominent, so his hat covering his groin, he bade his farewell’s trying not so catch the eye of Charlotte as this would only inflame him more.

That night he had to serve himself, imagining what was under all those lovely clothes and corset. This did not take as long as usual. When he came, he was crying her name out softly as he found his release.

The next morning, he made his way by carriage to the Bridgerton’s residence. The servant announced him into the drawing room. Charlotte was sat with her cousin, Lady Daphne Bridgerton, the very young lady who he knew his friend, Simon, Duke of Hastings, was wanting to court.

Simon had told him, in confidence, that he wanted to court Miss Bridgerton as a way to keep the eager Mama’s wanting him to marry their daughter’s, at bay. 

The faraway look which covered Charlotte’s delicate but strong features, fascinated him. Announcing himself by calling out, “Miss Brighton,” he was surprised to see a faint look of lust adorn her face.

Trying to spare her further embarrassment in front of her family, he urgently called her name again, “Miss Brighton.” This time, there was a definite air of arousal. He was unsure what to do with this situation. Fortunately, Lady Daphne roused her from her stupor.

The blush when she realized that he was actually in front of her, he smirked as he knew what she’d been thinking; it was written across her pretty features, was a deep rose color.

He bowed as required when a gentleman was stating their intention to court a young lady of the house. By following this dictate, with regard to the fair Lady Charlotte, her cousin invited him into the drawing room.

Lucifer stood up as he lifted his eyes to watch her reaction. She immediately lost her blush only to have it be replaced by a hue of anger. She vehemently indicated that she had not been part of this agreement. He heard a faint gasp and her cousin informed her that her actions would have repercussions on the family and Daphne’s chance to engage a suitable paramour.

Watching Charlotte capitulate to her cousin’s demands, he could see love for her family flood her features. This creature enticed him like no other. He felt a bond, a tether, if you will; somehow with her soul. He, for the first time in eons, wanted more than just meaningless sex with a woman and it both alarmed and enthralled him.

“I would very much like to go for a ride this afternoon, if you and Miss Bridgerton would do me the honor of accompanying myself, and the Duke of Hastings. I have already arranged this with Viscount Bridgerton.”

He watched as a battle was fought across her face. The expressions were sometimes difficult to read, but eventually an air of peace reigned as Daphne replied.

“Your Grace, my cousin and I would be delighted to accompany you both. Thank you for the invitation,” Daphne accepted gracefully… just as Lucifer knew she would.

Although this was an acceptance and agreement, he suddenly felt there was a lot more hidden beneath these words. Lucifer contented himself with the company of the Viscountess while waiting for the girls to change into their riding gear. He found the woman’s company quite to his liking.

Charlotte’s / Chloe’s memories

Having reluctantly agreed to promenade whilst riding with Lucifer, Charlotte found herself side saddle on a beautiful roan horse. She was a confident rider, more so than her cousin, who was at this moment conversing, rather vigorously with the Duke of Hastings.

Lucifer was astride a large, Black Andalusian stallion looking every bit the Devil he proclaimed to be. Charlotte found herself suddenly wishing she were astride her English saddle in order to get some friction to soothe the growing sensitivity between her legs.

Daydreaming again, found her holding hands with the Duke, him drawing circles over the back of her gloved hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed the knuckles, then pulled her to his chest. She felt her breasts heaving as she was held tight against his muscular frame.

Looking up she once again, she saw flames licking the edges of his irises, she felt herself drawn to his lips, like a moth to the flickering candle flame. The anticipation of his lips on hers was almost too much to handle and she sighed. She was almost there when…”Charlotte, be careful,” Lucifer shouted out as her horse reared.

Clinging on for dear life, she tried to reign in her horse. The mare was now bolting for a dangerous wooded area. Her bonnet flew behind her, the ribbons eventually coming undone and her bonnet was no more. Trees were now flying past her as the horse ploughed on. She felt frissons of fear pulsing down her spine. Where and how was this going to end?

Lucifer’s / Duke of Sheffield’s Memories

_’What a fine-looking woman sat side saddle’_ on one of his roan mares, he thought. He admired Charlotte from a little distance behind her. He was astride Diablo, his Black Andalusian stallion. Lucifer chuckled at the name he’d given his horse, which was Spanish for Devil.

He noted how well Charlotte handled the horse, and he was enjoying his view. He found himself wondering how quickly he could court her and get her into bed. Shaking his head, she was much too ladylike for his thoughts.

He slowly realized she was daydreaming again by the wistful look on her face and the way her ride seemed to be wandering off course. He drew a little nearer to keep a careful watch. 

He saw the dreamy look on her face and the puckering of her luscious lips as if going in for a kiss, when suddenly a rat ran in front of the horse, scaring it. He watched in horror as the horse reared and by some miracle Charlotte managed to hang onto the saddle and reigns, but the horse bolted for the nearby woods.

Lucifer knew dangers lay ahead so he spurred Diablo into life. He charged forward, trying to catch the small but fast mount of Charlotte’s. Soon he and stallion were on the other side of thickest of the trees. Lucifer quickly dismounted in an area devoid of trees, told Diablo to swiftly follow. He unfurled his wings and flew after Charlotte.

Chloe’s / Charlotte’s Memories

Terrified, clinging onto the saddle; crying and praying for a savior and safety, Charlotte could see the trees thinning out a little and the edge of a ravine beyond. She was going to die. She hadn’t kissed Lucifer. She was going to die without that pleasure.

These were her only thoughts as she galloped on towards her death. Charlotte thought she was daydreaming again when a figure, with the most beautiful radiant white wings…yes wings, flew down, grabbed the reigns and pulled the horse to a stop, just before the edge.

Lucifer’s / Duke of Sheffield’s Memories

Lucifer’s heart nearly stopped. The mare she was riding was heading straight for the edge of the ravine! As he got nearer to Charlotte, he saw there was a look of sorrow and regret on her face.

Not thinking, or really caring, about revealing himself; he swooped down and pulled the reigns hard. This brought the mare up short and she stopped just before the drop. Looking deep into her eyes, Lucifer asked softly, “Are you alright?”

Charlotte just stared into his rich chocolate eyes as she placed her delicate hands on either side of his face. So relieved to still be alive, she did something very unladylike, almost improper. She leaned into him and kissed him, hard and passionately. Surprise was soon overtaken by need. Her lips were as soft as his feathers. Lucifer quickly drew his wings forward as they wrapped themselves around the pair as if shielding them from prying eyes.

In the distance he heard his friend Simon call out, “Sheffield? Miss Brighton, are you safe?”

Lucifer quickly furled his wings and stood back from Charlotte, trying to help her look presentable before Simon stumbled through the trees. He called out, “Yes, Simon. We’re fine, thank you.

”I got to Miss Brighton just before her mare was coming up on the edge of the ravine. She’s a bit shaken, but safe! Diablo got me here as if he had had wings on his hooves.” He chuckled softly as he stayed a short distance from Charlotte.

Lucifer stood behind Charlotte, hiding his arousal from his friend so as to maintain Charlotte’s respectability. Having a tight hold on Diablo’s reins and those of the mare, he was able to give complete respectability to the scene.

Simon came round the copse of trees in the next moment. Luckily, if it could be deemed that, as Charlotte had been crying, Simon did not think anything of her swollen lips or quiet continence.

Lucifer wondered why she’d kissed him, not that he minded. He just wished they’d had more time. He now ached to taste the honey her lips produced. Next his thoughts moved to his monstrous nature. What would she think? She’d seen proof of his divinity; his eyes, and now his wings. When were the question going to start?

Finally, Daphne caught up with them, taking Charlotte in her arms and slowly walking with her cousin toward the other side of the trees. “Your Graces, would you please bring the horses?”

Her first thought was for her cousin. Realizing her request had sounded as if she had been speaking to one of the livery, she had spoken politely enough when she asked the men to bring the horses, she hadn’t meant to have it sound so demeaning. She would have to make apologies to them both later.

Charlotte’s / Chloe’s Memories

She must kiss him! That was the only thought that Charlotte’s mind could process at the moment. What a kiss it was, to her naive lips! She crushed her delicate ones onto his full ones. Lucifer had hesitated at first, most likely wondering what had come over her.

He then took command of the kiss. She could feel herself melting. The deepening passion sparked through all of her. Parts she’d never felt lit before, suddenly vibrated. All too soon it was gone as he heard the Duke of Hastings call him.

Helping her tidy herself before their friends emerged from the trees, she looked deeply into his eyes, trying to find answers. All she saw was sadness; maybe a little fear, and another emotion that she tried to work out.

Was it love she had just seen? If it was, he closed it off and hid it well.

Daphne caught her cousin up in her arms and started walking away. As the girls walked away, Charlotte kept looking over her shoulder at Lucifer. She saw that he knew she had questions, but would he have the answers she wanted?

All she knew, right now, was that she was in love with Lucifer, Duke of Sheffield.


	5. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed since Lucifer, Duke of Sheffield, has saved Miss Charlotte Brighton, from what could have been certain death when her horse had been frightened by a rat and gone charging toward a ravine. He knew there would be questions; his main question now was, would she still want him after he gave her his answers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte is definitely more broad minded and daring than Chloe.  
> We had some fun devising this chapter deciding how bad we could be, he he.  
> I think you might have to go with the flow on believability.

Charlotte’s / Chloe’s Memories

Charlotte had spent the last two days pondering the events of the rescue that the Duke of Sheffield had performed, saving her from certain death. At night she dreamed of huge white wings, piercing red eyes and a searing kiss that she’d instigated and every night she found herself aroused and wet at her core at these thoughts. 

On the third day Simon, Duke of Hastings called on his friend, the Viscount Anthony Bridgerton. This caused excitement within the house as he was ushered directly into the Viscount’s study. Daphne was especially curious about the Duke’s visit as she had caught his eye whilst riding with her cousin. 

Exiting the study, the two men crossed the main hall and entered the drawing room, where the ladies stood to greet them. Daphne had her arm linked with that of her cousin and Charlotte could feel her shaking with anticipation of what was coming.

Anthony stood tall, as if trying to outreach the Duke, which wasn’t much of a reach as both men were close in height. Anthony spoke in eloquent fashion, “I have agreed for Simon, Duke of Hastings, to court my sister Lady Daphne Bridgerton.”

With that said, he gave a short bow to the Duke; then looked across at his sister. He saw acceptance at once in her eyes and felt relieved she wasn’t about to cause a scene like their cousin had. 

The Duke was about to speak to Daphne when the servant announced the arrival of Lucifer, Duke of Sheffield. Both Charlotte and Daphne now were showing heightened color to the cheeks, as they squeezed each other’s hands in anticipation of the Duke’s next moves. 

“Simon, ladies; forgive my intrusion,” Lucifer announced, “but it is imperative that I speak with Miss Charlotte. I wonder if you would kindly accompany me on a promenade.”

Charlotte’s heart was beating fast, from excitement, arousal, and a little fear. Before she could reply, she heard the Duke of Hastings say, “I would be happy to escort Miss Daphne on this promenade with you.” Charlotte heard Daphne’s little gasp of joy and it was agreed for the four friends to accompany each other. 

”As it’s such a fine day, maybe we could take a picnic to the park? Daphne suggested. The maid was sent to cook to arrange a picnic basket for the outing. 

A short time later, the picnic basket filled with goodies, with bottles of red and white wine, plus the picnic tent, were stowed in the landau. The two couples then climbed into the carriage and headed for the park. When they arrived, the men helped the girls down and they joined the other couples walking as the staff set up the tent and meal.

There were couples and families scattered about the grassy park, sitting on blankets between the causeway and the river. Some young men were playing croquet, and younger children were chasing each other, their high-pitched squeals and joyous laughter filling the air.

Lucifer’s / Duke of Sheffield’s Memories

As Lucifer was helping Charlotte out of the carriage, he noticed his hands were shaking. How was it that so much as a mere touch from this beautiful, feisty woman awoke such strong feelings that confused him? He knew he shouldn’t, but he also knew he wanted more with her.

Flying to save a human… what _had_ he been thinking? She had seen proof of his divinity; so, why was she still allowing him to court her?

Lucifer was formulating how to broach the subject of the rescue, when Charlotte’s musings of the last few days would be quiet no longer. She could sense the Duke was waiting for her to ask her questions.

“Your Grace, I have questions about the other day when you rescued me. You flew down to stop my horse. I was too shaken at the time, so I remained quiet. Did I imagine I saw wings? As you brought me down from the horse, I felt them draw close around us, shielding us from others. Should I be afraid? I didn’t feel frightened… I felt precisely the opposite. I felt safe within them as you held me against you. Please, tell me.” When he turned his head slightly, he could see her blue gaze was steady even though the hands on his arm shook slightly.

”I will tell you, but first; I must have your promise not to breathe a word of what I tell you to anyone. Simon already knows my secret, and he has kept it for a number of years. I trust him with my life.” Lucifer swallowed and wished he’d taken his flask from the notch at the front of his saddle. 

Lucifer turned to face Charlotte, letting his dark-chocolate colored eyes become intense as he stared into her blue eyes. Charlotte felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared back into the face of the man before her, and she spoke softly, “I give you my word. I will keep your secret, Your Grace. I shan’t say a word to anyone with the exception of my cousin, Daphne. May I share it with her?”

Lucifer’s mouth felt dry as he took a deep breath before he bent his head toward Charlotte. “Yes, but only her. Yes, you saw wings. It is good to know you didn’t feel at all frightened by them. I am an Angel; albeit a fallen one.” Lucifer stopped speaking and watched Charlotte’s face as she began to comprehend all that he had said. Her cerulean eyes grew large again, but not in fear.

”Your Grace, may I see them again? She asked as wonder filled her voice and she spoke even more softly than before. “Will you allow me to touch them?”

He watched as Charlotte closed her eyes; then raised her hand as if moving towards the wings. “Miss Brighton, open your eyes. I will not unfurl them here. I will at a time when we are alone and away from so many eyes. ” Lucifer watched as she opened her blue eyes. He smiled softly as a soft blush hue colored her cheeks and neck; leaving him feeling hopeful that she accepted him and wanted, no needed, to touch him… even if it was just his wings.

Before Lucifer could say more, Simon and Daphne caught up to them and suggested they turn and walk back to where their picnic was laid out. Realizing he was feeling famished, he tucked Charlotte’s hand in his as he agreed, “Yes, let’s get back. I’m feeling ravenous. This promenade was an excellent idea.”

Chloe’s / Charlotte’s Memories

Charlotte had a difficult time sleeping. Visions of White wings filled her dreams. Every time she reached out to touch them, they disappeared. So did the man they belonged to. She could almost feel Lucifer’s arms around her… almost. She remembered how strong those arms were and how safe she felt when she was held within them.

She also remembered how his heart hammered within his chest as he held her against him. Whether from fright at nearly losing her, or from the passion she had seen in his eyes as he had lifted her from the back of the mare. She didn’t know which it was… but she wanted to know. She finally fell into a fitful sleep and knew the effects would be seen on her face the next morning.

The next day was going to stretch long in Charlotte’s estimation. Signs of her sleepless night had left a reminder beneath her eyes. Daphne’s lady’s maid had covered the circles as best she could before she left her room. As she came down the stairs, she saw Daphne pacing the hallway below and was alert to her cousin’s heightened air of excitement.

Daphne could not wait to talk to her cousin. Their picnic of the day before had been a great success, and she had spent all night dreaming about the Duke of Hastings. When the girls were seated for breakfast, Daphne leaned over and whispered, “Can we talk after breakfast?” Charlotte nodded her head in agreement.

Sat in the drawing room with their needlepoint in hand, Daphne started speaking as excitement laced her words, “Simon has asked if we can all go together to the ball at Vauxhall tonight. Would you like to borrow one of my dresses? If so I have the perfect one for you.”

Lucifer’s / Duke of Sheffield’s Memories…Vauxhall

The June evening was a lovely one, with light breezes blowing and the outdoor dance area was well-lit and dancing couples could be seen moving round and round to a lively Schottische and the air was filled with much laughter. The two couples that had just alighted from the landau joined the other couples on the dance floor just in time for a waltz. 

Lucifer’s gaze was transfixed on the lovely girl in his arms as they swirled around the floor… She wore a light blue gown with a dark blue sash and matching dark blue opera gloves. She had chosen to wear her hair back and away from her face. She had no idea how breathtakingly beautiful she was, or how much she stirred and aroused him.

”You look exquisite this evening, Charlotte. Do you have any idea how much you make me not want to be a gentleman?” Lucifer tightened his hold on Charlotte as he moved her into the next spin.

It was a good thing that Lucifer held Charlotte. When she heard the Duke’s statement about ‘not wanting to be a gentleman’, she felt her insides begin to burn which caused her to miss a step while dancing as a result. Lucifer quickly tightened his hold on Charlotte when he felt her miss the step and held her closer than perhaps he should have.

His hand went up her back as a way to steady her. Her skin was soft where his fingers rested. The scent of vanilla filled his head and his mouth was right next to her ear. He whispered softly for her to be still as he held her close. His lips closed over the lobe of Charlotte’s ear… He heard her sharply indrawn breath and the soft moan that followed and he wanted more.

He pulled his head back as he heard the music ending. He bowed to Charlotte and was escorting her back to their table when she turned to him. Her eyes drilled into his, so intent was her gaze. She spoke softly, just loud enough for him to hear her, “Don’t be one. Not tonight.”

Lucifer’s gaze was steady and sure when he looked at Charlotte and slowly raised her gloved left hand to his lips and placed a kiss on the third finger of her left hand. He then escorted her back to their table, and was about to pull out her chair when she bypassed the chair and headed through the open doors that led out to the garden and box hedges that created a labyrinth. Lucifer followed after her, more than a little curious at her intention.

Chloe’s / Charlotte’s Memories

Charlotte quickened her pace as she walked toward the labyrinth. She knew Lucifer would follow her. It was what she wanted. She wanted time alone with him… away from the constant eyes and strictures of _le bon ton_ that governed her cousin’s family; or seemed to.

The labyrinth entrance was now immediately in front of her as she continued to walk forward. She hurried her pace and ran the last few feet. Charlotte entered the labyrinth and turned to her left as she followed the path between the tall hedges that formed the walls.

Lucifer looked behind him to see if anyone was following or had observed them. Seeing no one, he hurried after Charlotte until he had passed through the labyrinth entrance. He saw her standing there, waiting for him. His gaze searched her face as he pulled her close against him.

His need for her consumed him. He heard Charlotte whisper his name as he looked into her eyes. Her breathing was heavy and he could see she was flushed. Her hands pulled at the lapels of his jacket as she brought him closer. Lucifer’s hands reached out and framed Charlotte’s face as he brought his head down to hers.

His first kiss was light. He didn’t want to frighten her if he moved too quickly. His next kiss was filled with more meaning. He slanted his mouth across hers and gently nipped at her lower lip. His hands combed through her loose tendrils as he grabbed handfuls and pulled her head back, exposing her neck to him.

His lips moved across her chin to the soft skin below. He kissed up the left side of her neck; then slanted his mouth against hers as his tongue probed her mouth. Her breath was as hot as his. He heard Charlotte’s soft moan as his kiss deepened and his hands let go of her hair and moved down her arms and along her ribs.

Lucifer’s / Duke of Sheffield’s Memories

Aphrodite was waiting for him as he stepped into the labyrinth, having scoured the surrounding area to ensure they had not been followed. She pulled him close to her within the circle of her arms. She was now aching for them to feel like one being.

The way she whispered his name “Lucifer,” was almost like a prayer. Truth be known, this was the one time he had no objections about being prayed to. 

He wanted to devour her all at once, as he struggled to rein himself in. She was too precious to frighten. But oh, when he kissed her gently, the sweet taste of her lips nearly sent him into overdrive. When she deepened the kiss, his heart stuttered as his arousal heightened. 

When she moaned, his restraint gave way and he moved his hand from the tangle of her hair, down her swan-like neck, skimming over her ribs, feeling her heart beat faster against his chest matching the frantic beat of his heart. 

He needed her closer to him to meld as one. Pulling her against him, she could feel his need against her own area of need. He hitched her leg to get better access and he felt her grind against his arousal. She was driving him insane. How could he keep her reputation, when all he wanted to do was rip her clothes off and taste her skin beneath his lips, and make her moan his name all night long? 

He felt her small hands map his chest, feeling his toned muscles under his vest. He tightened them as she made her way south. He should stop her but how could he when all he wanted was her touch, to feel the feather light touch of her fingertips promising so much more; more than he wanted to take but should not? Charlotte was so intoxicating, more than mere alcohol. He was addicted to everything about her already, and he was unable to stop himself; he needed more from her. She was his fix. 

Charlotte/Chloe’s Memories

Lucifer was hesitant at first; then as she became pliable under his touch. He was respecting her. She wasn’t exactly sure of the 'Why' as she was giving him signals that she wanted more. She was heady on the power she had over him. When he raised her leg to press his arousal into her need, all respectable thoughts flew away. 

She felt the lines of his taut muscles under his vest and shirt, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. She moved her hand down toward his britches. The hitch of his breath as her hand found the mark, made her shiver with delight, gently caressing him feeling the growth beneath her fingers, “Charlotte,” he pleaded, not knowing what he was pleading for, too far gone to care. 

Lucifer’s / Duke of Sheffield’s Memories

He couldn’t think straight, what she was doing with her hand, was definitely not respectable. He felt his hands move around her delicate bodice, feeling the soft round mounds of her perfect breasts, “Lucifer.” The sound of her speaking his name fired a warning shot in his brain, _‘What am I doing? I must stop!’_ Dropping his hands down her arms, he gently took hold of her wrist as he summoned the will to speak. “Stop, Charlotte. We can’t do this here, in the open. I will not sully you in this dark place.”

Once they were respectably re-dressed, he escorted her back inside for one last waltz, as once again he held her tight against him. Lucifer whispered softly into her ear, “Till we can be together in the light, remember I love you.”

He heard Charlotte’s soft gasp and felt her sway a little as she stared into his eyes dancing with flames again as she replied, “I won’t forget. Know that I love you too.” Lucifer smiled a true smile as happiness filled him. As the dance ended, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. 

Charlotte pleaded a headache, and he offered the use of his carriage to escort her back to the Bridgerton home. He escorted her to the door where he bade her goodnight. He got back in his carriage and it moved on to return to his dwelling. He told his driver to go back to Vauxhall to wait for the others who had ridden with him. He then went to his chambers to pleasure himself with thoughts of Charlotte’s hand where his now rested. 

Charlotte/Chloe’s Memories

Unable to sleep, Charlotte sat at her window looking out into the garden. Grabbing her cape, she decided to go out for a walk. Little did she know that Lucifer had taken to the skies, because he too could not sleep as the need to claim Charlotte, making her _his_ filled him.

He flew in the direction of the Bridgerton’s home in hopes of seeing Charlotte once again. He was overjoyed when he spied her in the garden and swooped down to take her on a midnight flight that would end them back at his home.

Once inside his chambers, Lucifer unclasped Charlotte’s cape and took in her beauty as he realized that she stood before him, clad only in her night dress. She reached for him and he took her hand, pulling her back into his arms. Kisses were given and taken and soon they were consumed by the heat they’d felt earlier in the evening.

Once again they were at the point where they had been in the labyrinth. He soon had Charlotte aroused, her hand wrapped around his prominent arousal, his around her breasts stroking her erect nipples. She felt so wanton she pushed herself into his hands and moved her hands faster over his throbbing member.

“I need you now,” his words caused more heat in her than she’d ever dreamt about and knew that she must have him, despite the consequences, he had her under his spell. 

Their clothes were soon dispatched and although she was shy, he made her feel beautiful and his. He laid her on his bed and gently worked his magic taking his pleasure, but giving her more. His lips on her wet core nearly drove her mad; bringing her to the edge in no time at all, his fingers finished the job as she saw stars.

He gently entered her and even though he was extremely well-endowed, he was so careful with her she only felt the burn for a second before pleasure took over, and they matched each other thrust for thrust until they both reached their peaks together.

Laying in each other’s arms, the Devil spoke to alleviate one of Charlotte’s concerns, “Don’t worry, I can’t father children.” This actually made him feel somewhat sad as he would like to put a child in her.

Lucifer looked at her wondrously, “Charlotte, you gave me such a special gift. Did I hurt you? How can I thank you?” He asked as concern for her comfort became paramount.

“Do it to me again,” she replied. “I don’t want to go back. Let me stay?” She spoke softly and couldn’t believe she was asking for more. Surely he would think less of her for speaking so boldly.

“I must fly you home before your family arrives back from the ball.” Although she wanted to stay, Lucifer did not want her family to know she was no longer ‘intact’. His actions left him with a lot to think about for the future. 

Charlotte/Chloe’s Memories 

Lucifer landed them back in her room at the Bridgerton’s and gently kissed her goodnight; regrettably leaving her. His only comfort on his flight back to his home was that Charlotte would have sweet dreams as she felt that delicious sore ache inside her.

Charlotte felt that sore ache as she climbed into her bed as it reminded her of the wondrous evening had been had in Lucifer’s arms. She felt no shame in her actions. She loved him with all her heart and knew she was meant for him. 


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Lucifer and Simon's friendship revealed.  
> Chloe's news, Lucifer's grand decision.  
> Lucifer throws a ball and spectacular things occur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was truly a collaboration of Tori and I, I wrote the first half then lost inspiration, Tori finished it, hope you like it. We never realised when we had the idea to start it how difficult writing about the regency period would be.

Simon, Duke of Hasting’s memories

From the time he had been a small boy, Simon had tried to please his father. But when he was in his presence, he felt terrified. His father had a harsh, arrogant air about him. He would constantly tell him he killed his mother, so when he eventually talked, he had a terrible stutter, which caused his father to become filled with ire and produced an even crueler streak.

His father left him with a dear friend of his mothers, where, with her kindness and under her tutelage and constant encouragement, he flourished.

As he became a young man, he constantly travelled abroad, desiring to have no contact with his father. He learned to appreciate, and to taste the finer things that life had to offer; wine, women, and song a-plenty.

When word came from Lady Danbury that his father was dying and asking to see him, all the pent-up anger from his mother’s death, his childhood, his father’s neglect, and his own inner demons, boiled over when he arrived at his death-bed.

Simon bent low against the old man’s ear as he spit out the words, “I will never marry. I shall never sire a child. The title _Duke of Hastings_ shall die with me.” The sound of slow clapping brought Simon’s head up quickly. He was more than a bit surprised to see a tall, well-dressed gentleman leaning against the bed post.

“Who are you?” snapped Simon, now the Duke of Hastings as his father had just taken his last breath.

“Your Grace, I am Lucifer Morningstar, known for eons as The Devil, or King of Hell,” Lucifer spoke clearly and without preamble.

“Of course, you are,” Simon responded glibly, as an air of disbelief laced his words and he gave a hollow laugh.

Huffing a deep growly laugh, Lucifer brought forth his Devil persona, stopping Simon’s laugh instantaneously.

“I’ve come for your father’s soul,” Lucifer said as he morphed back into his human glamour.

Finding his voice, Simon’s next words were again laced with disbelief, “You’re not the grim reaper then?”

Lucifer shook his head as he went on to explain his sudden and unannounced presence at the bedside of Simon’s deceased father, “This miserable specimen of a human feels no guilt. So, by rights, should have gone to what you call Heaven. But, since he was so cruel and evil in life, I decided I needed to collect him for Hell personally.

“I’ve watched him since you were born. I saw your mother’s, and your suffering. I made a promise to your mother at the time of her passing, that I would never let _this_ ‘guiltless soul’… but ultimately culpable, pass into Heaven. So I am here to make good on that promise to her. Now he will suffer in Hell with a torture of my invention.”

Simon watched as Lucifer pulled his father’s soul from his body; then spread his wings, and flew away. Simon was speechless as he stood, transfixed to that spot.

Just as suddenly as he’d left, the Devil was back. Looking at Simon and gauging him to be a man of good character and moral fiber, Lucifer spoke in a gentle tone, “Your Grace, proper introductions are due. For all who know me here, and for intents and purposes, I am Lucifer, Duke of Sheffield,” holding his hand out.

Taking the proffered hand, Simon shook it and smiled as he spoke. “Thank you, the hateful cretin deserved Hell, even if it’s only for my mother.” 

Present day

How well Simon remembered the day he had met his now long-time friend, Lucifer. He dismounted his steed and walked up the steps of Morningstar Manor, the Duke of Sheffield’s home. He had come seeking the help of his now friend, the Devil, on how to court, and ensnare, one Lady Daphne Bridgerton.

Allowing his mount to be taken to the stables, Simon strode into the drawing room, to find his friend seated in a high-backed chair, his fingers tented, contemplating his future. 

“Lucifer?” The sudden word brought the Devil out of his stupor, causing him to startle slightly. Quickly regaining his composure, he rose from his chair and walked over to his friend, as an honest smile lit his face.

“Simon, wonderful to see you. What can I do for you?” Shaking his friend’s hand, he gestured to the second seat. Pouring them both a whiskey, he handed a tumbler to Simon then retook his seat. Once they were both comfortable, Simon started to speak.

“I know you are seriously courting Miss Charlotte Brighton; I need your advice about Miss Daphne Bridgerton. I’m struggling with my ardor whenever I’m near her. I noticed you have the same problem. How are you coping with it?”

Thinking before speaking, he asked himself if he could trust his friend with his truth. It was Charlotte’s reputation at stake, if he admitted he was struggling.

“I’m not coping with it. Neither is she. We… we have been intimate. This must go no further than this room and you know the consequences of my Devil form if I must punish.” Simon watched his friend and saw the flames flickering at the edges of his irises. “Rest assured, Lucifer, you know you have my undying loyalty.” 

Duke of Sheffield’s / Lucifer’s memories

He watched the face of his longtime friend as he processed the information he’d just divulged. Lucifer let his eyes flair with hellfire just to reiterate his threat, if Simon were to let this information go further than this room. Loyalty given, Lucifer exhaled. 

“I will help you with Miss Daphne, if you help me with my dilemma,” Simon raised an eyebrow wondering how he could help. “Charlotte is my true love.” Simon sat up straight when he heard this. He knew his friend had never spent more than one night with a woman.

“What is it about Charlotte that makes her different, Lucifer?” Simon asked.

“I don’t know,” Lucifer replied; then went on to say, “She fights against me. She’s not susceptible to my charms, and I find it both exhilarating and erotic at the same time. She causes me emotions I’ve never felt before.” Lucifer stopped speaking and Simon saw the pain on his friend's face at this inner turmoil. 

“She’s your soulmate, then?” Simon asked.

“I don’t believe in soulmates,” scoffed Lucifer.

“Well then, how else do you explain this attraction you each feel for the other?” Simon knew he was pushing at Lucifer to get him to lay voice to words he’d never said; to open the feelings that he never let himself feel.

“I can’t,” Lucifer said as pain etched his words. Combing his hands through his hair, he then placed his head in his hands. “What have I gone and done?” he lamented. “I should have left before kissing her; but she is so intoxicating.”

Simon pondered the dilemma; then cautiously suggested, “You could leave and go abroad to your foreign home.”

The thought of never seeing Charlotte again, caused Lucifer’s gut to churn and his heart to stutter. No, leaving was not the answer. It would have been at any other time, or if it had been any other woman. No, he needed to see her again. 

“I will arrange to host a spectacular Ball. Miss Charlotte Brighton and Miss Daphne Bridgerton will be our escorts for the evening; then you can introduce her to Lady Danbury, showing your intention to her family and the London circuit.”

Charlotte’s / Chloe’s Memories

She couldn’t stop fantasizing about the Devil with white wings. Her body felt different, better. Every time she thought of that magical night, she could again feel his hands roaming over her sensitive skin, bringing heat to her core again. She needed his body again. 

Excitement overtook the Bridgerton household when an invitation to a Ball at the home of the Duke of Sheffield was hand delivered by Lucifer and his friend, the Duke of Hastings. Charlotte and Daphne were ushered into the drawing room by Lady Bridgerton; who then promptly made an excuse to vacate the room leaving the girls alone with the two gentlemen. 

Charlotte had not seen Lucifer since the magical night of their coupling. She blushed as she looked in his eyes, remembering the flashes of red at the moment of orgasm. Watching his Adams apple bob up and down as he gulped, she knew that he too was remembering their tryst. Charlotte gave a delicate laugh, knowing he would know how she was feeling. 

Simon asked Daphne whether he would be permitted to fill her dance card for the Ball. The thrill of excitement shot through her as he asked for that honor. As she gave her acceptance, she felt her face warm as she realized that she was being courted by this handsome Duke. 

“I would very much like to introduce you to Lady Danbury,” Simon spoke softly as his words made Daphne’s heart soar. She was happy that her cousin was being courted with Simon’s friend. 

Two weeks Later

The morning of the Ball, found Charlotte, sat in her room, counting the days since her last chance. She should have bled a week ago. Now she was aware that her breasts were tender, and she was feeling slightly nauseous in the mornings. The terrible truth seeped through her body… she was with child; The Duke of Sheffield’s child. The one who’d told her he couldn’t father a child. She would have to talk to him tonight. 

Duke of Sheffield’s / Lucifer’s Memories

Music filled the air, soft melodies for harp, and violin, made participants relax as they were being introduced. Lucifer was waiting with bated breath for Lady Charlotte to arrive.

“Try not to look so nervous,” Simon said as he patted his friend on the back. “She’ll be here soon.”

Charlotte wore a loose-fitting dress, trying to hide the subtle changes in her body. As she walked into the Ballroom; she sought out the Devil’s eyes. Finding them searching for hers, she smiled shyly as he sauntered towards her. Lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed her knuckles.

“Good evening Lady Charlotte, would you care for a dance?” Taking a deep steadying breath, she whispered, “Can we promenade on the terrace first?” The pleading look she gave him, somehow penetrated his soul, knowing he must do as he was bid.

The terrace was quiet and away from prying eyes, they walked towards a stone bench, where Lucifer indicated for her to sit. Nerves were getting the better of her; she couldn’t look him in the eye. This sudden avoidance was making him nervous too.

“Charlotte, what is wrong? Why won’t you look at me? Do you no longer wish me to court you?” As he said this, his heart almost shattered at the thought.

“No, no that’s not it at all, Lucifer. It’s just that… after our magical night, I think I’m with child.” This was not what he was expecting to hear.

“I…I can’t father children, I’m the Devil.” He felt saddened as he said this, knowing his desire to put a child in her, marking her as his for all to see. “I have not lain with anyone else. You were my first and only one.” Tears were running down her pretty face, making him feel a cad for saying those things.

“Maybe it’s a miracle, Charlotte. I’ve never felt like this about anyone.”

Charlotte’s / Chloe’s Memories

She felt lost, hopeless he didn’t believe her; then… hope he thought it was a miracle and he’d never felt like this about anyone before. Trying to dry her tears with her handkerchief, one moment he was sat next to her holding her hand, the next he was down on one knee.

“Will you do me the honor of being my wife?” 

“You need to ask my cousin for his permission,” Charlotte said softly as hope filled her heart.

“If I get it, will you marry me?” Lucifer looked a little worried. By reputation, Anthony Bridgerton was known to be ruthless when it came to family.

Taking his hands in hers, Charlotte smiled brightly. “It would be my greatest pleasure to marry you.” 

Lucifer once again felt his heart soar, like he did when flying. He quickly took her in his arms and kissed her as if his life depended on it. He was going to be a father! He’d never thought this was possible.

Duke of Sheffield’s / Lucifer’s Memories

Lucifer was filled with excitement. Both his heart and his step were light as he tucked Charlotte’s arm through his before they strode back into the Ballroom. His eyes roved the dancers until they lighted on Anthony Bridgerton and his younger brother Colin. They were flanking their mother, Lady Violet Bridgerton.

Lucifer bowed to Lady Violet, shook hands with Colin and Anthony. Promising a dance to Charlotte when he returned, he asked Anthony to accompany him to his study for a glass of stronger spirits than the Lemonade being served. Anthony readily agreed and followed Lucifer to his study.

”Please be seated, Viscount. There is something I wish to discuss with you.” Lucifer poured the whiskey and returned to the chairs by the fire. Handing Anthony a glass, he then sat down across from him. 

”Bridgerton, I’ll come straight to the point. When I asked your permission to court your cousin, I never expected to become so enamored with her. I would very much like your permission to marry her. I do hope you’ll agree to my request.”

Anthony very nearly choked on the swallow of whiskey he’d just taken. He had no idea this is what the Duke wanted to ask… and he was secretly pleased that the man had broached the subject away from eyes and ears of others. As Lucifer allowed Anthony time to regain his breath and to stop coughing, he had crossed his study and gone to his wall safe where he withdrew the small box he had stashed inside when he reappeared in London for the current social season.

”So sorry to have caught you off guard, Bridgerton. But as long as you’ve known me, since our days at Oxford, you have always known me to speak frankly. I am very much in love with your cousin, and if you give your consent, I wish to ask her tonight.” Lucifer stood in front of Anthony and held out the ring he was going to give Charlotte if the Viscount agreed.

Anthony put his glass down on the table next to his chair and took the box his friend held out to him. As long as he’d known Lucifer, the man had always been a man of manners and was indeed well-spoken. He had asked properly, and privately, as was expected. He looked up from the ring to his friend as he nodded.

”You have my permission, Your Grace. I’ve never seen a stone quite like this one. Is it rare?” Anthony looked at the black stone – blacker than midnight – and surrounded by a ring of uniquely cut diamonds. He carefully put it back in the box and handed the box back to Lucifer.

”It was my late maternal Great-Grandmother’s ring… and yes the center stone is very rare. There is one other point I would like to make. I have no need for a dowry for Charlotte. Please put it in a trust for her to use, at her discretion. Thank you for your permission. Now, let us get back to the Ball… and if you have no objection, I shall ask Charlotte tonight.”

”None at all, Your Grace.” Lucifer and Anthony made their way back down the hall to the Ballroom and rejoined Charlotte, Lady Violet, Daphne, Simon, and Colin. Once again bowing to Lady Bridgerton, Lucifer took Charlotte’s hand and they joined the swirling dancers as they circled the floor.

Lucifer looked toward the orchestra, and at his nod, the violins started playing a soft waltz. Lucifer escorted Charlotte to the middle of the floor and twirled her slowly. They were the only couple on the floor. As the last notes of the violins sang, Lucifer got down on one knee and held out his hand.

He slowly removed Charlotte’s left glove and placed the ring at the tip of her finger. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Tears ran down her cheeks, unchecked. Lucifer slid the ring onto her finger as the onlookers burst into joyous applause.

Lucifer framed Charlotte’s face with his hands and she tilted her face up to his for his kiss. Their lips met in the softest of kisses. He then enfolded her within his warm embrace as he nuzzled his mouth next to her ear and whispered, “I love you. For all eternity.”


	7. Plans are Afoot Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal, a revelation, an engagement Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a 50/50 collaboration hope you enjoy it

Charlotte’s / Chloe’s Memories

Watching Lucifer down on one knee in front of their family, friends, and acquaintances, asking for her hand in marriage, Charlotte’s heart melted, tears formed and escaped from under her lids, tracking her now rose-tinted infused cheeks.

Sensuously slipping the silky glove from off her left hand, tenderly taking her ring finger, Lucifer slipped on the beautiful unique ring. The ring had a large black stone, Obsidian from Hell; Lucifer told her, surrounded by small exquisite French cut diamonds, fitted perfectly.

Softly touching her face, Lucifer tilted her head up to allow him to give her the softest, most tender kiss she’d ever received. He poured all his love into the kiss. Charlotte’s knees felt weak at the emotions that the kiss had released. As he slowly lessened the pressure of the kiss, Charlotte became aware of rapturous applause.

Blushing profusely now, Charlotte hid her head in the shoulder of Lucifer’s jacket. She was feeling ashamed that her condition would soon be known, and talk would ensue. Would Lucifer regret asking her to marry him? 

Duke of Sheffield’s / Lucifer’s Memories

He felt the sudden change in Charlotte’s demeanor when he broke the kiss and she heard the applause. His heart went out to her when she tucked herself into his body.

Sensing a change in her, Lucifer bent low against Charlotte’s ear as he spoke, “My love, what ails you?” his words and breath caressed her ear as his breath stirred her hair.

“You haven’t changed your mind, have you? I could not bear it if you left me now.” He could not bear it; he spoke the next words, bearing his soul to his love, the mother of his child he thought he would never have, “I love you, Charlotte... For all eternity.”

Charlotte’s cerulean eye’s captured his desperate chocolate ones. Lucifer had just made the declaration of his lifetime and awaited his redemption or punishment. A wave of love washed over the face of the woman who stood before him as a deep sigh escaped from between Lucifer’s parted lips. He could relax; he was redeemed.

Soft music filled the air as once again the orchestra started playing a slow waltz. Sweeping Charlotte into his strong arms, Lucifer twirled her slowly around the floor, as they accepted congratulations from other, dancing couples.

Simon, Duke of Hastings Memories

Watching his best friend down on one knee, Simon felt a jolt of jealousy surge through him as he held Daphne in his strong arms. He suddenly realized that he wanted what Lucifer and Charlotte had for himself and the delectable beauty standing so close to him.

He felt passions rising at these thoughts; then another emotion quickly followed. He felt it so strongly, his insides churned. For the first time in his life, Simon realized he was in love. He loved Daphne. He knew he was going to have to talk to both his friends, Lucifer, and Anthony.

Charlotte’s / Chloe’s Memories… the next morning

After breakfast, Charlotte asked Daphne if she would promenade with her in the garden. She had a confession to make to her cousin, well two, actually.

The sweet smell of magnolia’s and jasmine assaulted their noses as they walked together arm-in-arm. Daphne excitedly relived the proposal, “It was so romantic. Lucifer looked so dashing and the look in his eye? It was as if you were the only person in the entire room, maybe the earth. He saw no one else but you.”

”I wish Simon would look at me like that,” Daphne said wistfully. Charlotte listened quietly to her cousin’s ramblings, working up the courage to take Daphne into her confidence of her delicate position.

“Daphne… Daphne!” The urgency in Charlotte’s voice roused Daphne from her musings and brought her back to the present. Seeing Charlotte’s serious expression had her cousin giving her full attention. “I have something to tell you; but you cannot tell anyone.”

Charlotte took a steadying breath before she continued. She was more than a bit concerned about her cousin’s reaction to her news. She continued by saying, “Do you remember the day my horse bolted?”

“How could I forget. I thought you were going to die if Lucifer hadn’t been there! Although I did wonder at the time, how he got to you so quickly. One minute he was with us; the next minute, he had suddenly vanished… as in not there.”

“Well, what I’m about to tell you has something to do with that.” Charlotte swallowed nervously as she began to reveal Lucifer’s secret. “Lucifer is an angel. Actually, he’s a fallen angel. He is the Devil. I know this may sound odd, but it’s true.”

Delicate arms wrapped around Charlotte and laughing eyes looked into Charlotte’s. At first she thought her cousin must think her slightly mad to make such a statement. But her cousin’s face showed only relief.

“I know, Charlotte.” Daphne reassured her cousin as she looked at her.

“What! How?” Surprise at her cousin’s admission, not shock, rocked Charlotte’s body.

“Simon. He told me that day as I was questioning him. Then when we came through the trees, we saw Lucifer’s wings wrapped protectively around you,” Daphne confessed.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Charlotte queried her cousin.

“Simon told me to wait for you to tell me in your own time.”

“You’re marrying the Devil!” Daphne’s tinkling laugh washed over Charlotte making her feel more confident in disclosing her next news, as she went on to say, “Now please, try not to judge me, when I tell you this.”

Daphne frowned at the tone of foreboding in Charlotte’s comment, “Dearest cousin, you can tell me anything. I will keep your confidence.”

Closing her eyes, Charlotte spoke softly. “The night of the Ball at Vauxhall, I left early, due in large part to Lucifer and I almost getting too amorous in the labyrinth. Being the gentleman that he is, before we went too far, he chivalrously stopped. We decided that we needed to be apart, so we left early.” Daphne’s eyes were wide as she scanned her cousin’s face. She couldn’t help wondering where this conversation was going and if she would be able to help her cousin. 

“Later, unable to sleep, I was walking in the garden, as I was still aroused and thought the cool night air would dampen the feelings. However, Lucifer was flying in the night air for the same reason. He saw me and flew down. Wrapping me in his arms, we soared through the sky to his home.” Remembering the magical night, brought heat to Charlotte, closing her eyes, and clamping her legs together to relieve the feeling. 

“That night we made love. It was beautiful, he worshiped me and my body,” Charlotte finished speaking as she waited for Daphne to speak. Her cousin’s face was slightly drawn as she listened. Daphne realized she was a little jealous, and couldn’t help wondering what it would be like with Simon.

“I want the same as you,” Daphne spoke as a wistfulness filled her words. “What was it like? Did it hurt?” These questions surprised Charlotte but she was happy to answer them.

“It hardly hurt, just a slight burn; then just pleasure.” Charlotte’s face had a faraway look as she detailed this and found herself wanting to repeat the experience. 

“Is this why you are rushing the wedding? You want to repeat the performance?” Daphne asked.

Charlotte shook her head at the question; then hung her head as she suddenly felt slightly ashamed at what she was about to confess, “I’m with child. Lucifer was under the impression he could not father a child, and is absolutely delighted.” 

Daphne was speechless, looking worried, Charlotte was quick to reassure, “I love him with all my heart, and he loves me too. We are going to marry soon; then going to live abroad.”

Duke of Sheffield’s / Lucifer’s Memories

He knew Charlotte was talking to Daphne about their child, so he felt he needed to apprise Simon of the situation. He’d invited Simon for a drink at his home.

Simon once again found himself directed to the comfortable high-backed chair adjacent to his best friend; a glass of the finest whiskey money could buy in his hand. He knew the news must be big as Lucifer was uncharacteristically nervous, more so than before he proposed to Charlotte.

“I’ve lain with Charlotte,” Lucifer admitted. He knew he could always be blunt and to the point with Simon, but this time he was feeling mortified that he’d lost control of his urges with such a lady.

Shocked at the revelation Lucifer had just disclosed, Simon gave deep thought before he spoke, “Are you being forced by Anthony to marry Charlotte?” There was no judgement in his question, it was asked honestly.

Still, the question caused Lucifer’s eyes to flash red, his skin rippled, and a gut-turning deep growl caused vibrations in Simon’s spine. Lucifer’s anger was evident, “I assume not, judging from your reaction. I just wanted to be sure. We both know the Viscount can be an ass when it comes to family.” Simon smiled and it took the sting out of his queries.

“I love Charlotte with all my Devilish heart, but there’s more you need to know. I am going to be a father.” Lucifer watched his friend as his words sunk in. Simon sat in stunned silence… staring into space unsure what to say next. He grinned again and held out his hand, “Congratulations, I think!”

“We are getting married in 3 weeks. I will say we have to marry quickly and move abroad, to ensure no-one will know our predicament. Would you do me the honor of being my best man?”

Simon looked a bit surprised at his friend’s question. He’d never really given thought to the depth of their bond of friendship; at least not until now. He extended his hand to the man before him as he spoke, “I’d be honored.

”Now, I have a favor to ask of you. Will you help me with Daphne? As Charlotte is in your blood, Daphne is in mine. Up until I saw your proposal to Charlotte, I’d vowed to never marry or to sire children. Seeing how happy you are and how you’ve changed since that day we first became acquainted, I find myself wanting what you have. Will you help me woo and win Daphne?”

”Gladly, my friend.” Lucifer smiled broadly at his friend as he refreshed their drinks and they sat back down and made plans. Simon stayed for dinner as the discussions extended into the evening.

Lady Danbury’s residence

Simon had returned home late from Morningstar Manor the night before and grumbled loudly at Jeffries when he came to wake him. But, remembering what he and Lucifer had discussed the night before, he rose quickly, washed and was slipping into his waist coat when Jeffries returned with his breakfast. When he was finished, Jeffries held open his Tailcoat for him; then Simon grabbed his hat and was soon off to see Lady Danbury.

Simon was just approaching the entrance to the drive up to Danbury House when Lucifer called out to him. The pair rode up the drive together and dismounted under the roof of the overhead balcony. The livery took their steeds to the stable as the men climbed the stairs and entered the large foray.

Lady Danbury was waiting for Simon in her morning room; a large room, with comfortable furnishings with cushions in bright colors, always found on the East side of one’s home. She warmly greeted Simon, who then introduced her to Lucifer, Duke of Sheffield.

”Congratulations on your engagement, Your Grace. Your Ball the other evening was exquisite. The food was perfection and the music divine. I trust you and Charlotte will be very happy. Now, what may I do for the pair of you gentlemen? It’s not often I get callers at this early hour… so, something is afoot.” She grinned at Simon, who had the grace to color slightly as he smiled brightly.

”Lady Danbury, I’d like to hold an outdoor Ball in four days, here at Danbury House, in your lovely Wisteria Grove. Lucifer would like your permission to have a Pergola built over the dance floor so the Wisteria may form a fragrant cover over the floor. Then there will be hanging lanterns between the upright poles to add an air of romance to the festivity. I hope to become engaged to Miss Daphne Bridgerton, if she’ll have me, at the Ball. Will you allow me to use your garden for my engagement Ball?”

”Simon Basset, when have I ever been able to refuse you anything? You silly boy; come here. I’d love to do this for you.” Lady Danbury laughed happily to be included in the plans to facilitate Simon’s engagement. Lucifer watched as she opened her arms and hugged the man she’d raised since he’d been six.

Linking arms with her two guests and laughing happily, she said, “Lead me down to the Wisteria Grove and let me see what you’re planning to do, Your Grace. I’m most eager to visualize your plans and if I like them, I’ll leave the pergola and the dance floor.”

With that said, the trio exited the morning room to the back terrace and the grassy lawn beyond. As they walked toward the Grove, it was decided to have the Ball that weekend. Lady Danbury could actually see the area Lucifer was talking about as he described what he’d be building, so she readily agreed.

When she got back to the house and her guests had left, she sat down and started hand writing all the invitations. The first one to be delivered went to Queen Charlotte; the second one went to the Bridgerton household and the third went to the Featherington’s. She made sure that all the invitations went out that next day and her staff has been instructed to wait for answers.

Preparations for Engagement Ball Begin

Lucifer was in his element as he supervised the building of the pergola beneath the Wisteria Grove. He even had White Wisteria trees brought in and planted amidst the Dark and Light Purple ones already in bloom. He then had Mock Orange bushes planted along both sides of Lady Danbury’s drive and scattered around the grassy area at the base of the cover over the drive and entrance into Danbury House.

Over coffee and tea, she and Lucifer bonded and became fast friends. He refused to let her cover any of the expense when it came to bringing in the full grown trees for her Grove or for the bushes for the front of her house. He had said if the fragrance of the Mock Orange along the drive and her home gave her pleasure then that was payment enough. She even let him beat her a few times at Chess when they’d play after dinner.

The replies to her invitations were coming in throughout the next two days and she was busy supervising the food preparations and the Wine selections to pair with the meats and chicken to be served. She instructed her baker to make a four tiered cake to be served after the engagement had been announced to the assemblage.

Upstairs at the Bridgerton home

Poor Rose was going back and forth between Charlotte’s and Daphne’s rooms until she thought her feet couldn’t make another step. She stood behind Miss Daphne as she was lacing her corset when she suddenly stopped. Daphne turned around to look at Rose, a perplexed expression on her face.

”Rose? Is something wrong? Why have you stopped lacing me? Are you alright?” Daphne was concerned when Rose didn’t reply right away. The maid looked at her charge as she swallowed softly, “Miss Daphne, would it be alright if I brought Miss Charlotte in here so you could get dressed together instead of running me between the rooms? I don’t mean to be impertinent. It’s just a bit tiring on my legs is why I ask.” The maid hung her head and waited for Daphne’s reply.

A soft hand stretched out to touch her hand and lower arm as she said, “Wait here. I’ll bring Charlotte in here. I didn’t mean to have been so thoughtless.” Daphne went to the door of her room and called out to Charlotte who was in the room across the hall.

”Cousin? Bring your dress in here and we’ll finish getting ready in here instead of running Rose ragged between us. Come on, hurry up now.” Daphne came back to Rose and stood next to her making sure she could finish the lacing of her corset. In just a few minutes, Charlotte came into Daphne’s room and Rose finished helping the ladies get ready.

Twenty minutes later, Charlotte and Daphne walked down the stairs of Bridgerton House into the foray and Anthony and Benedict escorted them out to the landau and Colin and Lady Bridgerton followed behind. Once the ladies were in the landau, the brothers mounted their steeds and they headed off for Lady Danbury’s.


	8. Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has happily agreed to help Simon, Duke of Hastings, woo – and win – Miss Daphne Bridgerton. A lavish Ball is being held at Danbury House, much to the delight of Lady Danbury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully an exciting chapter for you all with a catch at the end.  
> Tori and I seem to be sharing writing the chapters, her details of Balls is exquisite. Some angst here too.

Danbury House

A light breeze wafted through the bushes, filling the air with the fragrance of Orange from the Mock Orange bushes as the Carriages came up the long drive and liveried footmen helped the ladies alight from their landaus.

Other liveried footmen were dispatched to take the horses to the stables as the men dismounted and escorted their ladies into the grand foray of Danbury House. Lady Danbury and Simon Basset stood at the base of the sweeping grand staircase to greet their guests.

A few potted Mock Orange bushes had been placed near the staircase. Their fragrance filled the hallway as they brought the outside into the house. Lady Danbury was resplendent in a gown of Burgundy and White with a pelisse (an overdress which fit close to one’s figure – though not tight – and had the same high-waisted lines as the dress. Heavily trimmed with contrasting fabric, and had frog fastenings) in a Rose hue and sparkles.

Her long black hair had been swept back from her face and she had chosen to wear a Burgundy turban with a large center Diamond encrusted pin as the adornment for her head.

Simon stood next to her as they greeted their guests. He was quite handsome in a Burgundy velvet Tailcoat atop his soft deerskin breeches. He scanned the arrivals, eager to catch his first glimpse of Daphne as she arrived with her family. He didn’t have long to wait. He spied Anthony and Daphne as they walked in and a brilliant smile lit his features as his eyes caught his first sight of Daphne. He warmly greeted Lady Bridgerton then shook hands with Benedict and Colin, and lastly, Anthony.

”Anthony, at some point could we adjourn to Lady Danbury’s study for a glass of stronger spirits? I wish to sound you out about some investments I’m thinking of making and would like your input.” Simon took advantage of the other guests that were milling in the foray as they waited for Queen Charlotte to arrive and then all would move down to the Wisteria Grove.

”Certainly, Hastings. I’d be happy to hear you out. Will it just be us or will Lucifer be joining us? He’s always eager to make sound investments.”

”I hadn’t thought about that. I’ll sound him out when he arrives.” Simon was speaking to Anthony, but his eyes were on Daphne who stood at her brother’s side. Her eyes had never left Simon’s just as his had never left hers.

Simon reached out to Daphne and took her hands in his as he greeted her. Daphne had chosen a dress of Deep Rose with a Burgundy sash and matching Opera gloves. She had Burgundy calf shoes to accent her ensemble, and her hair was swept up and a Diamond tiara was tucked into her mass of curls.

”You look stunning this evening, Daphne. Please find me after you get your dance card. I wish to claim a few dances.” Simon’s voice was soft against Daphne’s ear and his breath caused delicious shivers to course through her body as she stood before Simon.

She nodded slowly as she withdrew her hands from his. She and Anthony moved on past Lady Danbury and Simon and the guests began to fall silent and form two lines as word spread that the Queen’s carriage was coming up the drive and would soon arrive at the doors.

Queen Charlotte entered the foray of Danbury House and passed between the lines of her subjects as she made her way to the host and hostess of the evening’s Ball and soiree. Simon bowed and held Lady Danbury’s hand as she gave a deeper curtsey than she could on her own with just her walking cane.

”Your Majesty, we are most pleased that you have honored us with your presence this evening. There are refreshments on both the terrace just outside as well as down by the Wisteria Grove where we have installed an outside floor for dancing. If you will lead the way… we shall follow you to the Grove.” Lady Danbury spoke in a soft voice and Queen Charlotte held out her hand to Simon, who bowed again and happily escorted Her Majesty from the house to the Grove.

The orchestra started playing as Simon and Queen Charlotte came into view. Simon led Her Majesty to the floor and soon other couples began filling the area and the couples swirled to the strains of the Austrian _Edelweiss Waltz_. As the tune ended, Simon escorted Queen Charlotte to the chair that had been placed for her so she could enjoy the festivities and join in as she wished. He bowed again and asked permission to resume his duties as host. The Queen gave her permission and Simon took his leave.

Simon’s and Daphne’s Memories

Simon rushed up the small hillside that was part of the back lawn that made its way down to, and became part of, the Wisteria Grove. The pergola that Lucifer had had built was the talk of the evening, for now. He wanted to find Daphne and fill up her dance card before any others could claim dances.

He encountered Colin escorting Penelope Featherington down to the dance floor beneath the Wisteria Grove. Then Anthony was escorting Lady Bridgerton, his mother, down to the dance floor. Simon began searching the people who were milling by the refreshment table and spied Daphne standing with Lucifer and Charlotte. Daphne’s eyes had been searching the press of people just as Simon’s eyes had been searching for her.

Their eyes found, and locked on, each other as Simon approached the trio. He greeted Lucifer and Charlotte; then bade them to go enjoy the dance and the heady fragrance of the Wisteria Grove as the breeze wafted their scents above the swirling couples. Simon placed his arm around Daphne’s waist as he escorted her down to the dance floor. Once there, he asked to see her Dance Card. The only name on the card was Lucifer’s and Simon smiled.

Simon took the pencil and filled in his name on almost every line, save for the one that had been claimed by Lucifer. As he and Daphne approached the dance floor, he gave a nod to the maestro and the air was filled with the notes of a lovely new waltz making the rounds from Paris. It was entitled _La Valse de L’Amour_. 

Simon and Daphne swirled around the floor and slowly the other couples soon gave the dance floor over to the couple who only had eyes for each other. They were perfectly matched in the colors of their clothes and their circles became ever wider as they circled the entire floor more than once. They were soon joined by Lucifer and Charlotte and the two couples wove around each other; back and forward; then separated and changed partners for one complete turn ‘round the floor and back to their original partners.

The onlookers gave a thunderous round of applause as the music came to a close and the couples came to stop in front of Queen Charlotte’s chair. She nodded her head as she quietly clapped her hands together at the couples in front of her. They walked backward about four steps then turned and exited the floor. 

The next dance was the _Set Dance_ from Ireland. Simon excused himself as this was the dance Lucifer had claimed and he went in search of Anthony Bridgerton. Spying him and Colin talking to Penelope Featherington and their sister, Eloise, he went up to Anthony and asked him to join him in Lady Danbury’s library. Anthony agreed and excused himself from Colin, his sister, and her friend. He then followed Simon back to the house and into the library.

Simon poured two tumblers of whiskey and handed one to Anthony then sat in the chair behind the desk. He was suddenly nervous but he wanted to get Anthony’s permission before he proceeded. He took a long pull on his whiskey then set his glass down.

”Bridgerton, we’ve been friends since our days at Oxford. And when I asked you for permission to court Daphne, you agreed. Well, I would like you to give me your permission to ask Daphne to marry me. Until I saw how happy Charlotte and Lucifer were, I confess, I had no intention of marrying.

”Now, Daphne is all I can think about. I find the time I spend with her is some of the most enjoyable. She’s so easy to talk to, and I find I can laugh easily when in her presence. Will you please give me your permission? I have no need for a dowry. I can see to her care without it.”

”Hastings, while I appreciate your asking me away from eyes and ears of others, as etiquette dictates, I am not prepared to give you my permission at this point. Yes, I gave you permission to court Daphne. You have been the utmost gentleman where she’s concerned. But how do I know you’ll be true to her and only her once you take your vows?” Anthony looked up at Simon as his eyes searched his face and he waited for the other man’s reply.

”Why do you suddenly doubt my sincerity or my devotion to your sister? What do you have against our union?” Simon was suddenly deeply puzzled. He knew Anthony had a ruthless side when it came to family and their welfare. But, to deny him permission to wed Daphne? That was a stretch, even for him.

”When you’re through being an ass about this, Bridgerton, come find me. I’ll be dancing with your sister. Perhaps I should have asked her and then _told_ you about our engagement. Foolish me for thinking you’d be honorable.” Simon opened the doors to Lady Danbury’s library with a flourish sending the doors banging into the wainscoting and the doors shook on their hinges. Simon stormed down the hall and all but ran across the terrace and back down to the Wisteria Grove. 

Lucifer was escorting Lady Danbury back up to the house when Simon brushed past them as if the hounds of Hell were chasing him. He still wore an expression of anger and hurt and he was mumbling under his breath. Lucifer’s celestial hearing had picked up the occasional muttered word and as he and Lady Danbury entered the hall from the terrace, he noted the doors to the library were ajar.

As the pair entered Lady Danbury’s library, Anthony Bridgerton immediately rose to his feet from the chair that was in front of the fire. He was still smarting from the way Simon had exited the library. He knew Simon to be a man of his word and he really shouldn’t have thrown that dig about being a man of honor when it came to his vows. How he had been at college was one thing, but Simon had been very truthful with him when he’d spoken about Daphne.

”Lady Danbury, Your Grace. Simon and I had been in here talking. He just left. Did you happen to see where he went?” Anthony spoke politely, but Lucifer sensed an undertone that more had transpired during the talk the two men had. He held the desk chair for Lady Danbury as she eased herself into it. He then crossed over to the sideboard and holding up the decanter, he silently asked her permission to pour, which she gave. 

”Refill, Bridgerton?” Lucifer asked pointedly. He poured a measure into the tumbler in the hand of the other man, then crossed back to Lady Danbury and handed her a glass; then crossed back to the other chair in front of the fire and sat down.

”Fill us in on what occurred, Bridgerton. Perhaps Lady Danbury and I can help you make amends. I’m going to guess you were the usual ass you are when it comes to family matters. Am I right? No need to answer, I can see by your expression that you were. Let me further guess, you managed to insult Simon while being said ass. Well he’s quite put off with you at present, and I can’t say I blame him. So… what did you say?” Lucifer raised his glass to take a sip as his eyes held Anthony Bridgerton’s gaze.

He let his eyes flash when Anthony looked at him. The sudden flash of red caused the man to almost drop the crystal glass from his grasp. In his current position, Lucifer’s back was to Lady Danbury so she didn’t see the exchange but she didn’t miss Bridgerton’s reaction.

”Viscount? Are you ill?” She asked as concern laced her words.

”I am quite fine, Lady Danbury, thank you. I was surprised by Sheffield’s question, is all.” Anthony again looked at Lucifer and saw his normal expression. _’Did I imagine his eyes turning red just then’ _? He thought. Surely not! He knew he’d seen them change color.__

____

____

”I told Hastings that I didn’t think he would keep his vows to my sister and that he would break them, and her heart, at his first opportunity.” Anthony drained his glass and set it down on the table next to his chair and made to stand when Lucifer stood at the same moment.

”You told Simon that? You actually came out and accused him about not keeping his vows? Do you know how _angry and insulted_ he was? Oh, of course you don’t! You always have been an ass when it comes to your family. You treat them more like chattel then human beings, Bridgerton!

”Now I know why Simon stormed past Lady Danbury and me, without so much as a word, then ran down to the dance floor, grabbed your sister, who was dancing with Colin, and they have left the Ball. This was to have been Simon’s Engagement Ball, you dolt!” Lucifer raged at Anthony and was having a very difficult time controlling the urge to morph.

”They did what?!” Anthony was livid as his body started shaking as his anger shot through him. He was so angry he couldn’t speak.

”You need to calm yourself, Bridgerton. Getting this upset is not going to help the current situation. How Simon was when we were at school… is _not_ how he is now. Neither Simon nor I are as we were at Oxford. You have managed to treat him just like his reprobate of a father used to. Do you have any idea of the damage you’ve done?” Lucifer paused to take a breath and to study Anthony’s face as he let his insinuations sink in.

”Damnation! Do you know where they’ve gone, Morningstar? Do you have any idea? I must go after Daphne before she does something she’ll regret.” Anthony was still not getting the point Lucifer was trying to beat into his brain.

”Just how blind are you, Bridgerton? Your sister _loves_ Simon! She wants to marry him! She’s no longer the child you’re treating her as! She’s a grown woman who knows her own heart and mind… and I know she’s told you that herself… more than once; but you refuse to hear her. To continue to speak to you when you won’t see sense, is useless.

”Come, Lady Danbury. I’ll take you back down to the dance floor and if I may claim a dance, I’m certain my fiancé won’t mind.” Lucifer offered his arm as he assisted Lady Danbury in standing and they opened the library doors, turned and headed for the dance floor down in her Wisteria Grove.

As they neared the dance floor, laughter and lively conversations could be heard and many of the guests stopped Lady Danbury for throwing such a lovely event. She smiled brightly, though her heart was breaking for Simon as she knew he was smarting over what that dim-witted Viscount Bridgerton said.

Standing, trying to make sense of all Sheffield and Lady Danbury had told him, Anthony wondered if he had made a momentous mistake. Also, why had Sheffield’s eyes turned red? Had he some sort of powers? He’d always been unbelievably strong at Oxford, and any trouble involving him had left men either savagely beaten or almost insane.

No one could ever give an account of what had happened and not a hair was ever out of place on his friend. This was not a person one wanted to be on the wrong side of; ever. He realized that he must find Simon and Daphne as he knew Lucifer, as well as Lady Danbury, were very firmly on their side and maybe knew what they were thinking. He did not want to go against whatever his friend was.

Lucifer and Lady Danbury were discussing what they should do next when Charlotte approached the pair. Lady Danbury spoke first, “Whatever is wrong, Charlotte? You’re so pale.” Charlotte looked from Lady Danbury to Lucifer and back to Lady Danbury again.

Charlotte felt a sudden wave of nausea wash over her causing Lucifer to quickly take her arm and steady her as she leaned against him. Lady Danbury was instantly alert and taking Charlotte’s other arm they escorted her into the Morning Room and had her sit down and prop up her feet.

Looking back and forth between Lucifer and Charlotte she spoke softly, “Is there something one of you two needs to tell me, or shall I fathom a guess? How far along are you, Charlotte?”

Charlotte looked at Lady Danbury and tears rolled down her face as she spoke, “I hope you haven’t lost respect for me, or think me “loose”, Lady Danbury. Even my mother doesn’t know… yet. I’m about four weeks along now. Lucifer didn’t think he was able to father children. But I saw Simon and Daphne leave what was to be their Engagement Ball because of things my insensitive cousin said to him! We must find them!”

”Calm yourself, Charlotte. I do not think ill of you. You will be a wonderful mother just as Lucifer will be the very best of fathers. I think you’re both blessed, child. And yes, I guessed Lucifer’s secret when he and Simon were acquainted at Oxford and it was confirmed to me during the building of the pergola. I know both sides of his nature, and have found him to be the most honorable of men, and a most worthy ally. I shall keep your secrets.”

Lucifer gave a tender look to Lady Danbury as he bowed his head in gratitude for this wonderful woman’s patronage and championing. He spoke softly to Charlotte, “We need to find your cousin and Simon. The Viscount was a total ass to Simon when he asked permission to marry Daphne. I fear they may do the same wonderful thing we did, prior to our engagement. We must act quickly.”

Charlotte gasped as the shock of Lucifer’s words sunk in as she spoke, “My cousin is far more delicate than I am. I know she wants the same as us, but she will feel the weight of the shame that will reverberate through the family if she acts now.”

The trio left the Morning Room and walked down the hallway and out the entrance. Lucifer hailed the coachman of Lady Danbury’s carriage and instructed him to take Miss Charlotte to the Duke of Hastings residence. After handing her into the landau’s interior, he leaned in and kissed her gently before he reassuring her, “I’m going to fly there. I can make faster time and hopefully stop them before they act. I’ll see you there.”

He stepped back from the carriage, and told the coachman to ‘get there quickly and safely’. He then turned to Lady Danbury, held out his arm and the pair made their way back to the Wisteria draped pergola and the Ball. Leaving Lady Danbury in the company of Lady Bridgerton, he bowed to both then excused himself.

Moving into the dark at the side of Danbury House, and making sure no one was about, Lucifer unfurled his wings and took flight into the night sky. Unbeknownst to him, he was not aware that the Viscount Bridgerton had followed him back toward the house to discuss the matter of the engagement with him.

Anthony Bridgerton stood in shock as he saw wings erupt from his friend’s back and then fly off into the night. He could scarcely take it in! An angel; his friend was an angel! Who else knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have just finished writing next weeks chapter and we both agree it is one of our favourite chapters but you'll just have to wait.


	9. The Devil Brokers a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil arrives at the Hastings Mansion. Many revelations are made.   
> Lucifer does a deal.   
> Anthony is not amused.  
> Returning to Lady Danbury's Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing most of this chapter and Tori's finish is just perfect.  
> Thanks for all the lovely comment and kudos.  
> I'm about to have a one to one with Tom and scared and excited.

Duke of Sheffield’s / Lucifer’s Memories

The cool evening breeze ruffled his flight feathers as the Devil sped towards Hastings’ residence. The magnificent dwelling came into view and he dipped down to land on the pristine lawn. Furling his wings swiftly, he took purposeful strides towards the ornate stone steps leading to the oak doors.

His voice echoed through the large open hallway as he bellowed in a deep resonant tone, “Hastings?” as he ran up the marble staircase to the upper floors in fear he was too late to stop any dalliance. A sound came from the lower floors, he heard it with relief, “Sheffield, what are you shouting about?” then a softer voice filled with concern, “is something wrong with Charlotte?”

“No, no Charlotte is well, a little nauseous, but otherwise in fine health. In fact, she’s on her way here in her carriage.” Lucifer eased Daphne’s distress with his thoughtful words.

Directing them into the spacious Drawing Room, Simon indicated the chairs set by the open fire, burning gently in the hearth. “Now tell us what brought you here in such speed, that you obviously flew. Your hair’s wind-swept, then there’s the feathers sticking out of your waistcoat.”

Crystal tumbler in hand, Lucifer explained that he had been concerned following Anthony’s appalling behavior; and worried they might do something to force his hand. Daphne pinked up as she admitted, “We did think about that, but while I know Charlotte is delighted she is carrying your child, she wanted me to wait.” Simon took hold of Daphne’s hand so as to give encouragement.

Carrying on speaking, she explained further, “Her mother is elderly, and her mind is not what it used to be. Charlotte is an only child, so any slur on her family would not incur disgrace.”

Simon picked up where Daphne stopped and continued, “However, for Daphne, lying with me would cause ruin for not only her; but for her mother and sisters as well. I could not do that to her.” 

Charlotte entered the hallway outside the Drawing Room door just in time to hear the last part of the conversation. She breathed a soft sigh of relief and was pleased her cousin was still pure and a fleeting wish she had waited for marriage first, but looking at her fiancée she realized she would do it again and again as it would always be him.

As if sensing his love, Lucifer turned and saw Charlotte in the doorway, standing and walking her to his chair, “How are you feeling?” the tenderness in his question made her want to cry. Showing her hand, a small bottle of smelling salts, laid in her palm. Lucifer laughed, “Ah, you came prepared.”

Viscount Bridgerton’s / Duke of Hasting’s Memories

Wings, the Duke of Sheffield had wings! He stood contemplating this knowledge; then he realized why he’d followed Sheffield in the first place. He needed to find his sister. 

He noticed the Bridgerton carriage returning to Lady Danbury’s residence. Striding over decisively, he spoke to the driver, asking where he’d returned from. So, Charlotte had gone to Hasting’s home. That must mean Daphne was there. His blood pressure soared. Had he driven his sister to possible disgrace by giving herself to Hastings for love? 

Vehemently demanding his steed, the horse was saddled and ready for him in record time. With one swift movement he was astride his mount, digging his spurs in, he urged the horse on, eating up the distance in no time at all. After arriving and tying the mount to a nearby railing, Anthony took the stone steps two at a time and banged on the door, loudly calling “Daphne,” in desperation. 

Hearing her brother Daphne, gasped, and made to stand, both Lucifer and Simon held their hands to stop her. “We will deal with this. Charlotte, stay here with her, please.”

They threw the door open, shocking Anthony that both men stood before him.

“Where’s my sister, Hastings?” Trying extremely hard to maintain decorum, Anthony was fast losing and tried to barge past the two men. Lucifer stood like a rock, firm and resolute, eyes flashing red again. 

Stumbling backwards, Anthony stuttered, “Wh…what in God’s name are you? I saw your wings earlier and now you have red eyes?”

Simon coughed, causing Anthony to cast a suspicious look at his friend, “You know, don’t you,” Anthony accused the Duke.

“Yes, I do. I’ve known since my father’s death.” Lucifer looked between both men and sighed heavily; then quickly inhaled ready to confess, “I am the Devil. I am also, in truth, a fallen angel, on Earth for a short time in my lifespan.” Waiting to see how his old friend would react to the news, he didn’t have long to wait before the Viscount said something.

“I always thought there was something off about you; but I never suspected what you’ve just told me. And now,” suddenly realizing what he’d done; “I’ve given you permission to marry my cousin.” He dropped his head into his hands and groaned. 

”I love him and he is a good and gracious man. He… I mean _we_ came here to make sure your sister did not do something rash that would ruin her reputation or bring shame to the family.” 

Anthony paled at this thought as he looked at the Duke of Hastings, “Your sister’s honor is intact, Bridgerton. Yes, I was furious with you; but I could not do that to Daphne. I still want to marry her and if you don’t give permission, we will elope.”

Simon was breathing heavily after his confession and his eyes narrowed as he watched Bridgerton’s face. Lucifer patted him on the back, “I will sort this. You go back with Charlotte and keep the ladies company.”

Shaking in the presence of the Devil, Anthony wondered what was going to occur. “Now that you know who I really am, let me make you a deal that would be to your benefit to honor and keep, shall we?

”I know of a certain, let’s say, lady that has known your acquaintance for some time. If this were to become common knowledge, I fear your sisters and brothers would have difficulty gaining acceptable marriages. I will arrange accommodation and stipend for this young woman, where you can visit at your leisure.

”In order for me to do this, you in return will give your permission for the Duke of Hastings to marry Daphne, and you will do it here... tonight.” Lucifer pulled at his waistcoat; then straightened his cuffs. He then held his hand out as he waited for Anthony to have a think over what he’d offered.

“Well, Bridgerton? Do we strike a deal?” Realizing he was cornered, Anthony shook the proffered hand as he replied, “We have a deal.”

Charlotte’s / Chloe’s Memories

Shaking at the words her cousin had just spoken, he knew Lucifer’s secret and was rethinking his permission for their engagement. She may be a lady, but she had a temper simmering under the surface and it was about to erupt and give her cousin short thrift.

“I’ve known all along, he saved my life when we went out for a ride.” She shivered remembering this event, “I would be dead at the bottom of a ravine, if he had not been the devil.” The passions she felt for her fiancée made her inform her cousin in no uncertain terms, “I love him, and he is a good and gracious man, he came here to make sure your sister did not do something rash that would ruin her reputation or bring shame to the family.” 

Listening to the Duke of Hasting’s confession of his love and being prepared to wait for marriage before laying with her delicate cousin, the statement that he would elope if not given permission, brought joy to the situation.

Breathing heavily and now feeling spent, her condition making her a little light-headed after the surge of emotions, Lucifer noticed her state and ushered her back towards the drawing room asking Simon to look after her and Daphne. 

Unsure precisely what had transpired between Lucifer and the Viscount, when they walked back into the room, Anthony looked unsettled, while Lucifer had a satisfied smirk on his face. 

“Hastings,” Daphne turned towards her brother as he shakily spoke her loves name, “after careful consideration, I am willing to give my permission for you to ask for my sister’s hand in marriage.” Daphne gave a little squeak of delight, while Simon stood tall and held out his hand to shake on the decision.

“Let us all return to Lady Danbury’s for the engagement Ball,” Lucifer tried to diffuse the tension in the room. Standing and taking her cousin’s small hand in hers, Charlotte whispered to Daphne, “Yes, we need to go and watch you get engaged.” Charlotte was excited for her cousin; she desperately wanted her to have the same happiness as she had. 

Danbury House and the Engagement Ball

The Ball had continued on successfully, until Queen Charlotte beckoned Lady Danbury over, “Where are the two delightful couples, The Dukes of Sheffield and Hastings with their escorts?” Feeling somewhat anxious she replied, “I think they took a breather in the upper gardens. Let me find them and I will inform them you are enquiring after them.”

Hurrying to the entrance hall to enquire whether the butler had seen the couples, the two couples hurried through the outer doors into the foyer just as he was about to reply to the negative. Relief flooded through the older woman, especially when she saw the smiles lighting their faces.

”Oh, there you all are! Is everything all right now? Come down to the dance floor. Her Majesty has noticed your absence and has remarked on it to me. Hurriedly make yourselves presentable. I told her you all were out here in the upper gardens taking a breather from all the dancing. I’ll go down first… you fall in behind me.”

Lady Danbury took charge and the girls had their hair re-combed and their ornaments repined while the men had their Tailcoats freshened. In no time at all, the five made their way out of the house and down to the pergola beneath the Wisteria Grove. 

The two couples presented themselves before Queen Charlotte. They looked refreshed and collected… no one the wiser, except Lady Danbury, that they had just returned in Lady D’s landau. Queen Charlotte made the request to watch the two couples lead the others in this new dance, and they happily obliged.

Lady Danbury stood with Lady Bridgerton as they watched the four young people form a square and other couples lined up behind them as they began the _Set Dance_ which was fast becoming the rage. It was a lively dance from Ireland and was making the rounds this social seasons at all the Balls among _The Ton_.

The two ladies were smiling and clapping their hands in time with the music as Lady Danbury remarked to Lady Bridgerton, “The Duke of Hastings has certainly taken a fancy to your beautiful daughter, Daphne.”

The unexpected compliment had Daphne’s mother blushing slightly as she agreed, “I’m hoping for a proposal soon, as they seem very close.” Lady Danbury didn’t immediately reply as she had seen Simon storm out earlier with Daphne in tow; then Viscount Bridgerton’s somewhat flustered face as he went looking for the pair.

The dancing couples and the lines behind them were a whirl of colors as laughter and hand clapping kept time with the stomping of the feet and the girls were careful not to lift their hems too far above their arches as they snaked around the males and wove in and out while the men changed places and partners.

When the dance ended, there was thunderous applause from all who watched and the two couples made their way back before Queen Charlotte where the men bowed and the girls gave their deep curtsies.

”Thank you all. A most joyous and lively dance, indeed. I must see it again at one of the Balls at Buckingham. I will send for you four to come teach those at Court. I have thoroughly enjoyed watching you.” The Queen’s request sounded much like a royal edict, but no one would dare to say otherwise. They just smiled and replied they’d be honored.

The Engagement of Simon and Daphne

The evening wore on and there was much laughter and dancing to be had… but Simon was getting restless and began pacing at one end of the dance floor. His face wore a worried expression and Lady Danbury had been waiting for the right moment to approach him. She decided that now was the perfect moment.

Simon looked up and stopped his pacing as he saw Lady D. making her way over to him. He met her half way and escorted her to a garden bench under one of the _Blue Moon_ Wisteria trees. The elder woman’s eyes danced as she glanced at the face of the young man she had raised and her lips quivered a bit when she started to speak.

”Simon, my dear boy,” she said tenderly, then continued, “I have something that belongs to you and I want you to have it now so you can give it to Daphne.”

Simon looked a little perplexed at Lady Danbury’s statement. She’d never told him she was holding something for him. Lady Danbury slipped her hand into a hidden pocket that had been sewn into the seam of her pelisse. Pulling a small box out, she pressed it into Simon’s hand that hers rested in.

She looked up into Simon’s eyes, so like those of his mother, and he saw the tears that she just barely kept at bay as she began to speak softly, “In this box is your mother’s ring. She pressed it into my hand just before she passed. I have kept it safe for you all these years… hoping that you would change your mind about marriage if you ever found a young woman you loved enough.

”I see you have found that young woman in Daphne Bridgerton. Give this to her tonight. Seal your fates before the Viscount changes his mind. We both know what an ass he can be. This way, if done before The Queen, he cannot object. Daphne is a lovely girl and will do you proud as your Duchess and wife and mother to your children.

”Yes, I know of your vow; and I know why you made it. The old Duke was a wretched, hateful, horrid excuse of a man… and may the Devil have him. Go now, ask Daphne tonight, now. As soon as she says ‘yes’, I will serve cake and champagne. Go… make yourself happy, my child. You deserve it.”

She leaned forward as she covered the ring box with her hand and gave Simon the softest of kisses upon his cheek.

Gently hugging the elder woman, Simon gently kissed her cheek in return. Rising from the bench, he closed his hand over the ring box and went in search of Daphne. She was standing with her mother and Charlotte and Lucifer, surrounded by Colin and Benedict… and Anthony. He almost stopped when he saw the Viscount, but he had promised Lady D that he would propose tonight… and he must keep that promise. 

”Daphne, will you do me the honor of this waltz?” Simon’s hand was trembling slightly as he took Daphne’s slender hand in his and walked her to the center of the dance floor. The strains of the _The Duke of Kent’s Waltz_ filled the air as the violins and cello started playing.

Simon and Daphne had the floor to themselves. A soft breeze played through the Wisteria and loosened flowers fell to the floor as Simon led Daphne through the intricate steps and dips. They moved across the floor as if it was a sheet of ice. Their steps were so perfectly matched; their eyes were for no other person than the one who was before them.

As the last notes faded away on the breeze, Simon whirled Daphne one last time, then captured her hand and pulled her toward him. Just as he had seen Lucifer do with Charlotte, he slowly removed Daphne’s left glove and went down on one knee in front of her as he opened his hand to expose the box. He popped the lid and took out the ring.

He held the ring against Daphne’s ring finger; his gaze was locked with hers, his heart in his eyes as he spoke clearly, “Daphne Bridgerton, will you marry me?” 

Daphne nodded as Simon stood and slid the ring onto Daphne’s finger. She moved into Simon’s arms and enclosed him within her embrace… murmuring against his lips, “Yes, Simon Basset, Duke of Hastings. A thousand times yes!”


	10. How to Break a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engagement takes place and not everyone is happy.  
> Anthony is not happy with the devil and a trip to the Gentleman's Club has an interesting outcome.  
> Lucifer gives Daphne a warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this should have been posted yesterday but I posted my other story instead, so its a day late.  
> Tori and I are having so much fun writing these chapters and I hope you like what we've done this time.

Engaged At Last!

Simon knelt before Daphne, the ring at the tip of her finger, awaiting her answer. The center stone of the ring had a small version of the Hastings Coat of Arms atop a flawless Emerald that had belonged to his late mother. Up until earlier that evening, he never knew Lady Danbury had kept it safe for him all these years.

Lucifer and Charlotte stood between the Lady’s Bridgerton and Danbury and the four were holding their breath in suspense… as were the other guests. Charlotte could stand no more, and called out, “Daphne! Say something! Let the man get up off his knee, will you?” This urgent plea broke the tension as laughter began to filter through the assembled guests, and caused Daphne to break a smile and even Simon joined in the laughter and smiled, but his eyes were glued on Daphne’s, and his breath held afresh.

”Daphne? Shall I repeat my question… Will you marry me?” Simon stood as he slipped the ring past the tip and down to the first knuckle of her ring finger, and stopped. The movement was just enough to break the trance Daphne had been in.

”Oh! I’m so sorry, Simon! Yes! A thousand times, YES!” Daphne called out loudly for all to hear. Simon then slid the ring all the way onto Daphne’s delicate finger and pulled her into his eager embrace. Their lips met in the most tender of kisses; Lady Bridgerton dabbed at her eyes, causing Eloise to dab at hers also.

The assemblage gave thunderous rounds of applause as Lady Danbury bade her staff to bring forth the cake and circulate with trays of champagne. The engagement cake was placed before Simon and Daphne to make the first cuts and the bakers would then cut and serve to the guests.

The baker’s assistants moved the table away, and the string quintet began to play a lovely tune entitled, _Once Upon a December_ as Simon and Daphne circled the dance floor as, once again, as if on cue, flowers from the overhead Wisteria… _Blue Moon, White, and Lavender_ … fell from the boughs hanging through the openings of the Pergola. Their eyes were only for each other, and their smiles were soft.

As the last strains filled the now early morning night’s sky, Simon pulled Daphne into his arms, as a finger lifted up her chin, and he leaned in to give her a heat-filled, soft kiss; to which she responded in kind. That kiss was filled with promise and love, and she happily gave back as she received.

La Modiste’s Shoppe

The dressmaker’s shoppe was a beehive of activity and excitement as Charlotte and Daphne entered, followed by the Lady’s Bridgerton and Danbury. The two couples had decided on a double wedding since they moved in the same social circles and friends and acquaintances were all mutual. It just made more sense to do _one_ wedding versus having _two_. 

Madame Delacroix had hired four assistants, young girls who loved sewing as much as she did and wanted to make dresses for the fashionable ladies of _the ton_ and to learn French as well. Charlotte was more than a bit nervous about being measured for her dress and trousseau, but thankfully she was still in the early blushes of her pregnancy and the only sign, so far, was in her breasts. She had no telltale ‘baby bump’ as yet.

Lady Danbury offered to supervise for Charlotte and Lady Bridgerton oversaw for Daphne. Charlotte was thankful for Lady D’s understanding and compassion as she knew her secret. She guessed from the wide, ever-present smile on Lady D’s face, that the woman was enjoying herself as she chose fabrics and colors that would go into creating her wedding gown.

When the measuring was finally completed, and the girls had all the numbers written down… next came the choosing of fabrics and accent materials; not to mention veils. Charlotte had seen a lovely white silk that would make a lovely dress, with a pelisse of Peau de Soie with scalloped embroidered lace edging that would create a Chapel train behind her.

The Peau de Soie was a lighter Burgundy than that which had adorned her dress for her Engagement Ball and would be the perfect complement for her bouquet of White and Lavender Wisteria with vines and trails of English Ivy woven through. Lady Danbury chose strands of seed pearls to form double scallops above the wide hem of Charlotte’s dress and to dot the points of embroidered lace on her veil. She had already decided that Charlotte would borrow one of her tiaras and that her hair would be swept up.

Daphne also chose the white silk for her dress, and a pelisse of Emerald Green Peau de Soie that would match the Emerald’s in Simon’s signet pin that he always wore. Lady Bridgerton chose a deeply embroidered lace as edging for Daphne’s dress that would flow into a Chapel train and white tulle as her veil. Both girls would wear white Opera gloves and Daphne’s bouquet would be White Wisteria with trails of English Ivy woven through.

While Charlotte was being fitted for her nightdresses and dressing gown, Daphne was choosing the material for her ‘going away’ hooded cape when she accompanied Simon up to Clyvedon; his family home. She chose a lovely blue and cream brocade for her cape which would have a cream silk lining from hood to hem.

Two hours later the girls and Lady’s made their way from the Modiste to the Tea Room for lovely hot teas and scones with cream. There was much laughter and conversation flowed easily. Soon after the girls and Lady Bridgerton climbed into their carriage, Lady Danbury climbed into hers, as all headed to their residences.

Anthony’s Memories

High on excitement of engagements, dresses and afternoon tea, the cousins sat in the drawing room of Bridgerton House, their voices carried to the study where Anthony sat brooding over the deal he’d made with the Devil. He mused at how he’d been manipulated into agreeing to allowing his beautiful sister, to marry his previously noted ‘love them and leave them’ friend.

Having initially agreed to the courtship, he felt a long courtship would show Simon’s true colors. But now, there would be no time as the wedding was planned to take place in the near future.

Throwing back a large tumbler of whiskey, he planned his attempt to negate the deal. Knowing the Devil was a wily one, he knew he’d have to be clever. What Anthony didn’t realize was the depth of commitment that the Devil would go to in order to see his deals were kept. Nor did he know the lengths the Devil would go to if anyone breached them. Even if he considered Lucifer his friend, a broken deal would require punishment.

Lucifer’s Memories

Lucifer arrived at the Bridgerton House to call on Charlotte. Being shown into the drawing room, his heart started racing as he saw his fiancée. How beautiful she looked and knowing she was carrying his child, he felt protective, possessive, and proud. His smile made his already handsome face almost angelic; Charlotte smiled at this as she knew his secret.

Walking into the drawing room as Lucifer was kissing his cousin’s hand and seeing her blushing, he wondered how she could allow herself to be wooed by the Devil. “Sheffield, can I have a moment?” Anthony inclined his head towards the doors to his study. Lucifer’s brow furrowed wondering what his ‘friend’ could want.

He didn’t trust the man, especially after his treatment of Simon Hastings. Following the Viscount into the study, he accepted a tumbler of whiskey and raised it to indicate ‘good health’.

“What can I help you with?” Lucifer asked bluntly, he wasn’t going to show manners as he no longer trusted the man so arrogantly standing by the desk.

Not wasting time on formalities, Anthony came straight to the point, “I’m not going to let my sister marry that scoundrel Hastings and I’m going to reveal your secret as the Devil.” Calmly watching the agitated man pacing in front of him, Lucifer’s eyes glowed red.

He hated liars and nobody, but nobody, reneged on one of his deals without suffering the consequences. Lucifer continued to watch Anthony as the latter kept up the agitated state of his pacing as he warned, “You will find it extremely hard to prove my Devilish side to anyone. People that matter to me know, better than anyone else, I do not care, and it will only make you look as if you are losing, or have lost, your mind.

”Now our deal stands, and as arrangements have already been set up for your ‘lady friend’, were I you, Bridgerton? I would just sit tight and smile. If I hear any news of you upsetting either Daphne or Charlotte, you will not like the consequence.” This was all said stiffly as he could barely contain his anger. 

Turning abruptly, sending his coattails swinging as if they mirrored his anger, he marched into the drawing room. Charlotte could tell he was simmering with wrath but was unsure as to why. Lucifer doffed his hat as he drew even with Charlotte and offered her his arm before he spoke.

“My dear, would you like to promenade with me?” Lucifer managed to keep his words and his manners polite, but there was a seething undertone which could just be deciphered by anyone who knew Lucifer well. Charlotte stood and placed a soft hand in the crook of the elbow he’d extended. The mere touch of her hand calmed him instantly as it always did, letting Charlotte maneuver him outside into the garden.

All Charlotte could hear was, “Insufferable man. How can such a lovely woman be related to that buffoon?” Laughing gently at this diatribe, Charlotte made Lucifer look at her and smiled. Seeing his distress, she ran her fingers through his hair teasing out soft curls.

She turned to face Lucifer and saw the tension in his tightly clenched jaw. She then ran her fingers through the scruff on his jaw, loving the slightly rough feel of it under the pads of her fingers.

Huffing out the breath he’d been holding, he leaned his face into her touch. Charlotte pressed her lips gently to his cheek and felt the soft sigh that escaped from between his lips. She moved her lips until they found his. The resulting kiss was gentle at first then slowly became more passionate.

Breathless from the arousal the kiss had caused, Charlottes eyes were hooded and pupils blown with lust as she raised her head from the heat of the kiss that threatened to devour them both. Her pupils mirrored Lucifer’s. He wanted nothing more than to fly her away and make love to her all night long.

Charlotte moved her lips against Lucifer’s ear as she whispered, “Two more weeks my love and we can lay together again. I know you don’t want to wait. I don’t either.”

Nodding slowly, Lucifer acknowledged this fact, as he pulled away. Immediate thoughts of Anthony and his veiled threats managed to curb his growing erection. Neither one of the couple had noticed that clouds had gathered and obscured the sun until they felt the first of the rain drops. He let his anger build inside in order to sufficiently make certain his ardor was doused as he rushed Charlotte inside the French Doors into the Drawing Room.

Later That evening at the Gentleman’s Club

Meeting with the Duke of Hastings for drinks at Boodle’s of Pall Mall, Lucifer strode across the expensive carpet taking in the sedate atmosphere, heading to a smoky room filled with leather and Viscount Bridgerton’s mahogany chairs. After the afternoon’s disagreement, if you could call it that, Lucifer was still bubbling with anger under the surface and needed some serious amusement which consisted of brandy, cigars, and politics. Now that he was betrothed, any other form of amusement was no longer appropriate.

Smoke swirled around Lucifer’s head when Simon Hastings greeted his friend. Seated opposite the Devil, Simon took the Brandy snifter and cigar offered. Eyeing his friend closely, as he leaned his broad back against the soft Burgundy leather, he cleared his throat; then leaned forward to place his glass on the table as he spoke low.

“You look annoyed, Lucifer. Why?” Allowing himself time before answering, he took a few jagged breaths, as he tried to shake off some of the depth of his simmering anger. He inhaled sharply and spoke with a ferocity Simon had not heard since the day of his father’s death. Explaining the events of the afternoon, Simon’s face went from a happy relaxed expression to one of vitriolic fury.

Suddenly a commotion was heard in the hallway. A raised voice, slurring and shouting, was nearing the smoking room. Lucifer’s celestial hearing determined that the voice belonged to Viscount Bridgerton.

“Sh…effield, or sh…should I call y..you the DEVIL?” Before Anthony got any further down the hall, he found himself suddenly outside the club, not knowing how he got there, only a breeze giving any indication of his sudden departure from the paneled hallway. 

Lucifer quickly furled his wings. Grabbing the Viscount by the collar, he pulled him up to within a centimeter of his prominent nose. His eyes glowed red; the burnt, scarred features visible, Bridgerton’s eyes, also red, were bloodshot from the copious amounts of alcohol he’d consumed in his private study after Sheffield left.

”Clear your stupor-filled brain, Bridgerton, and pay close attention to your future.” Showing the miscreant he held before him what was awaiting him in Hell, Bridgerton screamed at the visions he beheld; then crumpled to a heap on the ground, soiling himself in the process.

Bending his long legs to crouch in front of his once friend, placing his mouth close to his ear, Lucifer spoke quietly but with venom, “You will honor our deal _Viscount_ , or I promise you, you will see Hell before your time.”

Lucifer snarled the words while giving the wreck of a man listening, the barest of courtesy when using his title. Wisely Bridgerton remained mute as he nodded his understanding. 

Placing the Viscount in his carriage and instructing the driver to take him straight to Bridgerton House; Lucifer flashed his red eyes as he strongly cautioned the driver to talk to no one of the state his passenger was in or anything else he may have seen that evening. Lucifer thrust the driver a handful of notes as a way to secure this deal.

Returning to Simon and raising his brandy, “Rest assured, you’ll have your soon to be brother-in-law’s full cooperation from now on.” Hastings raised an eyebrow at the devil questionably, “Dare I ask, Sheffield?” he queried, smiling.

“I showed him the road to Hell is paved with good intentions.” Hearty laughter could be heard emanating from the smoking room as the two Dukes shared the secret behind Lucifer’s words. 

That night, after he had returned to Morningstar Manor, Lucifer was restless as sleep alluded him. His mind was a whirl as he wondered just what the Viscount would attempt next as a way to show his sister that the Duke of Hastings could not be trusted to keep neither his word nor his vows once wed.

The night air called out to him and he felt the need for a long flight. He made his way down to the gardens behind the Manor. The breeze had picked up and he felt the first tinge of late summer… just before summer begins to turn into autumn.

Standing on the flagstone walkway that went down to the pond, Lucifer rolled his shoulders and White wings unfurled as feathers fluttered in the night breeze. He let the breeze begin to lift him as he gave a downward flap and stretched his wings to their fullest extension.

He chose the flight path that would take him over Bridgerton House in hopes of seeing Charlotte taking a late night walk before turning in to sleep. As he flew over the gardens at the back of the house, he did see someone taking a stroll. He could tell, even from this distance, that it wasn’t Charlotte. It was Daphne. He looked for a place to land where he wouldn’t be seen.

Lucifer warns Daphne about her brother

Landing just the other side of the Rose Garden, Lucifer quickly furled his wings before calling out to Daphne so as not to startle her. Hearing his voice, Daphne moved a little closer to where he was standing. At first she was a bit puzzled to see he faced away from her; then realized he was being gentlemanly because she was in her nightdress.

”Daphne, listen to me closely. Ask me no questions until after you and Simon have had a chance to talk tomorrow. Your brother means to meddle and will attempt to make you believe Simon will be untrue or not keep his vows to you once you’re wed. I felt you deserved to be warned beforehand. 

”You and Simon come to Morningstar Manor tomorrow. I will have someone there I wish you both to meet. She is a most-trusted, long-time friend. We four must create a plan to foil whatever Anthony attempts next. Now, go inside before you take a chill. I must be off.”

Rolling his shoulders once more, Daphne saw his wings unfurl as her friend took to the heavens. He hovered above the copse of trees behind the late-blooming rose bushes. Lucifer pointed toward the house then waved. Daphne returned the wave; then quickly moved across the grass and up the flagstone steps into the Drawing Room.

Making sure his friend was safely inside, Lucifer gave a downward thrust of his wings and rose higher. The wind was colder at this level but he would soon be warm again where he was headed.


End file.
